Farewell Snow
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Jujur aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada kalian semua, tentang masalah yang menghinggapi Kyusung Group. Lewat fanfic ini aku meminta maaf jika aku lebih memilih untuk mundur. Setidaknya nikmatilah fiction terakhir dariku ini, karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali lagi. Semua ini untuk kalian, Kyusung Shipper.
1. Cho Family

_**Mencintaimu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi jika kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Meski hatiku akan tersakiti. **_

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**Title : **

**Farewell Snow**

**Main Pairing :**

**Raejoon x Sungmin**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Hyunji x Donghae**

**And Other**

**Ratting :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Family**

**slight**

**Hurt/ Comfort**

**Romance**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon { Joonie Kim }**

**Cast :**

**Kyuhyun : Namja berumur 31 tahun yang sudah menikah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama Korea.**

**Yesung : Namja berumur 30 tahun yang sudah menikah bekerja di sebuah kafe bersama dengan adiknya.**

**Raejoon : Yeoja berumur 24 tahun bekerja disebuah rumah sakit ternama dikota Seoul.**

**Hyunji : Yeoja berumur 18 tahun pelajar dari SMA ternama di Seoul.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI slight Straight version**

**Thypo**

**Big Thank's for :**

**Elsya [Cho Hyunji]**

**Sebenarnya ini adalah FF garing buatanku bersama Elsya, dari saling tukar pikiran sampai akhirnya buat ff yang begini. Ff ini twoshoot jadi chapter depan sudah end. Joonie harap readers bisa sedikit memberikan catatan untuk Joonie. **

**~ Lets Begin Reading This Fiction ~**

Keluarga adalah rumah yang kau miliki ketika kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar. Keluarga yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Menjadi bagian dalam perjalanan hidupmu didunia ini. Terkadang kita butuh beberapa persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi untuk membina sebuah keluarga yang baik.

"Hyunji,, bantu eomma mempersiapkan makan malam ne?"ucap namja yang tengah bermain dengan peralatan dapur.

"Eonni saja eomma, aku sedang sibuk?"teriak seorang yeoja yang tengah bermain dengan PSP kesayangan appanya.

"Lalu kau sedang apa heum? Main game? Mau kalahin skor milik appa? Dalam mimpi saja! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya!"ejek seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan kedapur membantu sang eomma.

"Ya! Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan skormu dan appa!"ucap sang dongsaeng garang.

"Ahahahaha,"tawa sang kepala keluarga dan sang anak sulung menggema didalam rumah itu.

"Ya! Hentikan tawa kalian berdua!"ucap yang terkecil ngambek.

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Lihat Hyunji jadi marah gitu."timpal sang ibu didalam rumah itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin eomma buat untuk makan malam?"tanya si sulung.

"Eomma ingin membuat Bulgogi dan Egg Roll isi sosis. Joonie, kau bisa bantu eomma untuk membuat ini?"tanya sang eomma yang tengah mempersiapkan bahan dan bumbu-bumbu dapur untuk memasak.

"Ne,, ne,,, serahkan padaku."ucap Joonie sembari mengambil alih pekerjaan sang eomma.

"Hyunji,, siapkan air minum dimeja makan."ucap sang eomma.

'Aku ingin keluargaku tetap utuh seperti ini. Sampai saatnya aku dipanggil oleh tuhan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan moment indah seperti ini,'batin sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi menatap sang istri dan kedua anaknya

"Appa? Kau sedang apa? Melamun dan senyum sendiri? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan heum?"tanya Joonie.

"Anhi,, eobseo."ucap Kyuhyun senyum penuh arti.

Semua masakan sudah tersaji di meja makan, dengan tenang keluarga kecil nan bahagia itu menikmati santap malamnya dengan rasa senang tersendiri. Namun, salah satu dari keempat anggota itu tengah berfikir. Berfikir sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu. Namun, sampai saat itu tiba, dia berjanji akan membuat keluarga itu tersenyum bahagia.

"…-nie,,, Joonie,,,"panggil Kyuhyun.

" N-ne,, appa, waegeuraeyo?"tanya Joonie setengah gugup.

" Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali heum?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi setengah menyelidik.

"A-anhiya appa. Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie setengah gugup.

"Jeongmal?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"N-ne appa. Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie senyum tipis.

"Sudahlah appa, mungkin eonni sedang memikirkan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit."ucap Hyunji acuh.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan Joonie, makanlah, atau kau malah yang akan sakit."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma. Arraseoyo."ucap Joonie tersenyum simpul.

Semua anggota kembali menyantap makan malamnya, tak lama setelah itu sang kepala keluarga telah selesai dengan acara makannya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya mulai khawatir dengan anak sulungnya. Sebelum ini, anak sulungnya tidak pernah melamun seperti ini. Dia pandai menyimpan sesuatu,tapi kenapa hari ini terasa aneh.

"Joonie setelah kau selesai makan temui appa diruang baca. Appa menunggumu disana."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak keruang baca.

"N-ne appa."ucap Joonie pasrah.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga selesai menyantap makanan buatan sang eomma. Joonie beranjak untuk mencari sang appa dan sedikit mambawakannya teh hangat. Sedangkan sang eomma kini membersihkan peralatan makan dengan anak bungsunya.

"Hyunji, bantu eomma cuci piring."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Hyunji setengah malas.

"Waeyo? Kau terlihat malas? Kau tidak ingin membantu eomma heum?"tanya Yesung.

"Anhiya,,, hanya saja aku merasa appa lebih sayang eonni daripada denganku."ucap Hyunji.

"Jangan seperti itu chagi, kau bukankah sudah tahu heum kalau appamu itu memang selalu over protective dengan Joonie."ucap Yesung

"Arraseo eomma, aku ingat ketika pertama kalinya eonni bilang ingin berpacaran dengan teman kuliah serta rekan kerjanya di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Appa marah besar dan appa minta namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu untuk datang kerumah dan meminta izin untuk berpacaran dengan eonni."ucap Hyunji bosan.

"Dan kau ingat wajah namja itu ketika datang kerumah?"tanya Yesung sedikit terkikik karena mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, sepertinya dia akan mati jika masuk rumah."ucap Hyunji memutar bola matanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang dan merasa lucu dengan kejadian waktu itu?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Buat apa eomma?"tanya Hyunji tidak tertarik.

"Ehm…"gumam Yesung kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah eomma, mari kita selesaikan ini. Dan aku akan bermain game lagi serta akan mengalahkan skor eonni."ucap Hyunji bersemangat.

'Aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu eonni, aku bersumpah.'batin Hyunji bersumpah.

Kini ditengah tumpukan rak buku, Kyuhyun tengah menunggu anak sulungnya itu datang. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Apa mungkin hal **tabu** itu sudah diketahui anak sulungnya? Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia harus menyembunyikannya. Bagaimanapun caranya hal itu terjadi.

_**Dan hanbeonman nareul saranghaejweoyo**_

_**Geudaeneun irheulge hanado eobjyo**_

Ponsel miliknya berbunyi nyaring ditempat yang sunyi itu. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengangkat telephon setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelephonnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"**Yeoboseyo appa, waeguraeyo?**"tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Sungmin-ah, apa Joonie pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"**Y-ye?**"gumam Sungmin yang terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa Joonie pernah mengatakan hal tentang dirinya? Maksudku tentang sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"**Aahh,, anhiya appa, Joonie tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.**"ucap Sungmin terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jebal, beritahu appa jika terjadi sesuatu pada Joonie. Ne?"desak Kyuhyun.

"**N-ne, appa.**"ucap Sungmin pasrah.

"Apakah hari ini kalian berdua bertengkar?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Ye? Ah~ anhiya appa, kami baik – baik saja. Appa jangan khawatir ne?**"ucap Sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Apakah ada pasien atau masalah di rumah sakit?"desak Kyuhyun lagi.

"**Tidak ada appa, tidak terjadi apa – apa. semuanya lancar dan baik – baik saja. Appa tenang ne? Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan pada Minnie.**"tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sebenarnya appa merasa curia dengan sikap Joonie malam ini."ucap Kyuhyun gelisah.

"**Waegeuraeyo apa? apa terjadi sesuatu?**"tanya Sungmin panik.

"Nan molla, itulah yang ingin aku ketahui darimu. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Joonie menjadi seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Apa yang terjadi dengan Joonie appa?**"tanya Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Y-ye?"gumam Kyuhyun setengah kaget dengan suara tinggi Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"ucap Kyuhyun mengintimidasi.

"Ye? Ahh,, an-anhiya appa. Mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu?"ucap Sungmin mengelak.

"Minnie-ah~"ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"**Ah,, i-itu… sebenarnya Joo-**

_**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**_

"Appa~,"panggil Joonie sembari mengetuk pintu.

"Besok kita bertemu di Mom House setelah kau pulang dari Rumah sakit. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."ucap Kyuhyun telak dan menutup telephonnya.

Kyuhyun kini menyiapkan aktingnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang sembari membaca sebuah berita saham yang tentu saja tidak bisa diterima oleh otaknya.

"Masuklah,"ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap laptop miliknya.

"Ne appa."ucap Joonie sembari membuka pintu dan meletakan teh buatannya disamping Laptop milik Kyuhyun.

Kini Joonie duduk disofa ruang baca tersebut. Pandangannya menyapu semua buku yang terpasang melingkar di rak – rak bertumpuk disekelilingnya. Seakan dia akan pergi jauh dan akan meninggalkan semua barang – barang yang dicintainya itu. Buku adalah teman pertama yang mengikat hatinya dengan cerita – cerita fiksi yang telah dibuatnya.

Dan konyolnya, membuat cerita fiksi itu dengan karakter pemain utamanya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Dimulai dari **Mianhae Saranghaeyo**, **Yesungie Mianhaeyo**, **Countdown To The Heaven**, **Just Only My Kyusung Family**, **Sequel Yesungie Mianhaeyo,** **Sequel countdown To The Heaven**, **Gara – Gara King Of Yadong aka Eunhyuk**, **Tears**, **Separated**, **Who I Am**, **My Love For You**, **My Love My Kiss My heart**, **Your Love is Dust**, **Fluffy Kyusung**, **I Believe I Love You**, dan yang terakhir adalah **In Your Arm**.

Dan tidak ada seorang pun tahu jika dia yang seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam adalah seorang author cerita fiksi yang kebanyakan ratting ceritanya adalah ratting dewasa. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya sekarang ini adalah tugas berat dan memerlukan konsentrasi lebih. Dan semua itu pastinya akan membawa kita pada titik jenuh dalam kehidupan. Namun kita harus bisa mensiasati diri ketika dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Dalam lamunannya tentang cerita – cerita fiksi yang telah dibuatnya, Joonie tersenyum bahagia dan senang. Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang author jika cerita – cerita yang dituliskannya mendapatkan hati para pembacanya. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Joonie, Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan gerak – geriknya.

"Joonie-ah~,,"panggil Kyuhyun sayang.

"….."

"Joonie,,"panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

".…"

"Cho Rae Joon,"ucap Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disebelah sang anak dengan sedikit meninggikan pitch suaranya.

"Y-ye? Aaahh appa, kau mengagetkanku."ucap Joonie terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan dan bentakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Waegeuraeyo? Appa sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi dan kau tidak menjawabnya. Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan heum?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anhiya, eobseo."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum.

"Haahh~ katakan pada appa Joonie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi heo?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Joonie intens.

"Mungkin,,, aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Minnie, appa."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Ye?"gumam Kyuhyun kaget.

"Waeyo chagi? Apa kalian ada masalah?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eobseoyo appa. Geundae, aku merasa aku sudah sampai titik dimana aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."ucap Joonie tersenyum lembut, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak rela dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah chagi. Appa tidak ingin ikut campur lagi urusan kalian. Appa yakin jika semua yang kau lakukan itu adalah yang terbaik karena appa yakin, kau punya alasan yang terbaik."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Joonie mencoba untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya untuk sang anak.

"Gomawo appa, kau yang selalu terbaik."ucap Joonie sembari memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Joonie kembali kekamarnya dan mengunci kamar itu dari dalam. Dia membuka sebuah amplop coklat, sebuah amplop yang membuatnya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Meski hatinya tidak rela, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. Meskipun itu orang tuanya sendiri.

Di salah satu districk kota Seoul, Sungmin menatap foto Joonie yang ada didalam layar laptop miliknya. Mungkin hanya dalam kenangan dia bisa mengenang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Joonie. Sungguh kata perpisahan itu cukup menyita perhatian dan konsentrasinya. Hatinya mungkin tersakiti, karena dia tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan yeoja yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Sejujurnya Joonie telah meminta pada Sungmin untuk mengakhiri hubungannya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski awalnya menolak, akhirnya Sungmin menyetujui apa yang diinginkan Joonie. Apa yang dilakukan semuanya juga untuk Joonie. Dia tidak ingin dirinya menjadi beban pikiran untuk yeoja yang tengah sakit itu. Ah~ tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan pada keluarga Joonie yang akan menemuinya keesokan hari?

_**Haruskah ia mengungkapkan semua yang terjadi dan mengingkari janjinya pada Joonie?**_

_**Haruskah dia membohongi orang tua Joonie dari apa yang terjadi pada Joonie?**_

_**Manakah yang akan dia pilih untuk membuat semuanya sedikit terbuka dari masalah yang telah dihadapi saat ini?**_

_**Apa? jawaban apa yang harus dia siapkan untuk pertanyaan keluarga Joonie?**_

Donghae menatap sang kakak dengan lembut, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, dia dapat melihat jika sang kakak tampak sangat depresi dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Sebagai saudara, dia cukup untuk mendukung dan mensupport, karena dia yakin sang kakak pasti punya jalan keluar terbaik.

"Hyung,"panggil Donghae.

"Ah,, Hae,, waegurae?"tanya Sungmin sembari menutup laptop miliknya.

"Anhiya hyung. Aku hanya ingin bersama hyung."ucap Donghae sembari duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah di kampus? Ingat kau masih mahasiswa baru, jadi jangan membuat kegaduhan."saran Sungmin.

"Ehm, hyung arraseoyo. Ah iya hyung, bolehkah aku berpacaran?"tanya Donghae.

"Wae? Kau sedang kasmaran heum? Dengan siapa?"tanya Sungmin menanggapi adiknya yang kelewat romantis itu.

"Ye? Ahahaha hanya dengan seorang yeoja kelas tiga SMA. Ehehehe."ucap Donghae sembari nyengir.

"Mwo? Dengan adik kelasmu eoh? Namanya siapa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Hehehe,,, Iya hyung, tunggu dulu hyung, jawab dulu, boleh enggak heum?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Boleh saja Hae, asal jangan dibuat mainan. Sekarang, siapa yeoja malang itu."ucap Sungmin sembari mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Hyung~,,"rengek Donghae sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu namja, kenapa suka ngambek?"ejek Sungmin.

"Biarin! Weekkkkssss~"ucap Donghae sembari keluar kamar sang hyung.

"Dasar,,"gumam Sungmin sembari beranjak dari menaruh laptopnya di tas kerjanya.

"Oh iya, namanya Hyunji, Cho Hyunji, anak dari pengusaha ternama bernama Cho Kyuhyun. meski hyung melarangku, aku sudah jalan dengan Hyunji selama satu minggu."ucap Donghae kabur dan menutup kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terpaku dengan ucapan Donghae, Cho-Hyun-Ji, eja Sungmin berkali – kali. Apa ini memang takdir atau memang sudah garisan? Jika yeoja yang dicintai adik semata wayangnya adalah adik dari kekasihnya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, mempertahankan cintanya atau merelakan kebahagiaan sang dongsaeng.

Sungmin tahu, jika Donghae telah sering dikecewakan oleh kekasihnya terdahulu. Dan Sungmin juga yakin jika sang adik serius dengan Hyunji. Bertambah satu lagi masalah dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin lebih baik dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya besok. Sungmin beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mencoba menutup matanya. Membiarkan waktu membuainya kealam mimpi.

Pagi yang dingin kini telah menyapa, membuktikan jika musim dingin akan datang dan menerkam dunia dengan hawa dinginnya. Joonie telah bersiap untuk kembali bekerja dan menyiapkan mobilnya. Menaruh amplop menyedihkan itu dalam dashboard mobilnya, karena tidak ada orang yang berani menyentuh mobilnya kecuali sang adik kecilnya. Sedikit tersenyum Joonie yakin jika tidak ada yang mau menumpang satu mobil dengannya.

Sarapan seperti biasanya, dan berangkat dengan mobil pribadi milik masing – masing kecuali Hyunji yang masih belum diperbolehkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengendarai mobil. Keluarga itu berpisah dipagi yang cerah, Kyuhyun pergi kekantor, Yesung mengantar Hyunji dan pergi ke kafe miliknya, sedangkan Joonie pergi ke Rumah Sakit karena mendapat pasien. Hari – hari monoton dilalui mereka dengan jadwal yang sudah terlampaui ketika hari kerja dimulai. Pagi sarapan lalu kerja, pulang sore dan malamnya akan tidur. begitu seterusnya ketika esok hari.

Kini jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sudah berada dirumah bersama sang istri. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk bertemu seseorang di Mom House pukul empat sore. Mereka akhirnya meminta Hyunji untuk menunggu rumah sembari menunggu Joonie kembali kerumah. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Yesung berangkat, tak lama setelah itu Hyunji memilih untuk tidur diruang tengah sembari menunggu sang eonni. Kalau boleh dia jujur, Hyunji hanya iri dengan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang berlebih pada sang eonni. Tapi jika ditanya apakah dia menyayangi sang kakak jawabannya sudah pasti "Ya" dia "sangat menyayangi" eonni miliknya itu.

Suara mobil bergemuruh dibagasi rumah, Joonie terlihat masuk rumah dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Setelah dia memasuki rumah, yang didapatinya hanyalah adik kesayangannya itu tengah tertidur pulas disofa ruang tengah. Namun, saat hendak menyelimuti sang dongsaeng telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Eonni~,"gumam Hyunji.

"Ehm, kau terbangun eoh?"tanya Joonie pada dongsaengnya.

"Jam berapa?"tanya Hyunji terlihat tengah mengucek kedua manik caramelnya.

"Masih setengah lima, wae?"tanya joonie melihat sang adik kini tengah beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Anhi~ berarti aku sudah tertidur selama satu jam."ucap Hyunji sembari menguap dan mengambil air mineral didapur.

"Appa dan eomma kemana? Tumben sepi?"tanya Joonie yang kini beranjak menghampiri sang adik.

"Nan molla, hanya saja appa bilang akan bertemu dengan seseorang di Mom House."ucap Hyunji sembari meneguk air mineral dalam gelas genggamannya.

"Nugu?"tanya Joonie mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral dalam gelasnya.

"Kata eomma sih dia bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa."ucap Hyunji

_**_PRAANKK_**_

"Mworago?"gumam Joonie yang secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya yang berisi air.

"Eonni? Gwaencanha? Kau pucat, eonni sakit?"tanya Hyunji sembari memegang tangan Joonie.

"Anhiya, nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie sedikit pusing.

'Sungmin? Apa yang kudengar semalam itu benar? Jika appa tengah menelepon Minnie sebelum aku masuk ruang baca?'tanya batin Joonie.

"Tapi kau pucat eonni. Kita kerumah sakit!"ucap Hyunji cemas dan khawatir.

"Anhi, nan gwaencanha saengi."ucap Joonie sembari melepaskan pegangan Hyunji dan berlari kearah tasnya di meja kamarnya.

**_TRUUUUT_TRRRUT_TRRUUT_**

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu padaku Minnie~."gumam Joonie sembari menelepon Sungmin.

Ditempat lain, disebuah kafe yang tak terlalu ramai terlihat Sungmin tengah gugup menghadapi kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hatinya semalam. Tapi dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu keluarga Joonie tentang semua ini. Meski dia harus dibenci Joonie sekalipun. Tapi sedikit hatinya masih belum siap.

"Minnie~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joonie akhir – akhir ini terlihat murung?"tanya Yesung.

"Mu-mungkin Joonie hanya sedang sakit eommanim."ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Joonie sakit? Sakit apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak tahu appa."ucap Sungmin menunduk.

"Jangan berbohong!"bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"Kyunnie~ tenangkan dirimu!"ucap Yesung sembari mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong appa."ucap Sungmin masih menunduk.

"Jangan bohongi kami, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres."ucap Yesung.

"Mianhae eommanim, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau sedang sakit."ucap Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Iya,, tapi sakit apa?"tanya Kyuhyun kini menahan marah.

"Mian-

_**Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil anhi**_

_**Apheun nae simjangi neoreul chajaneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok**_

**~ Joonie's Calling ~**

"Mianhae appa, aku harus angkat telepon dulu."ucap Sungmin sembari mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada dimeja.

Namun niatan itu kandas, ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil ponsel milik Sungmin. Pandangan Kyuhyun seolah siap menerkam Sungmin kapan saja. Sungmin hanya menelan ludah dengan susah, dia tidak ingin berada diposisi sulit. Dia tidak bisa jika harus membohongi keluarga Joonie, akan tetapi dia juga tidak mau Joonie membencinya.

"Kau menambah kecurigaanku padamu Lee Sungmin."ucap Kyuhyun menatap siapa yang menelepon Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dalam tidak tahu harus apa. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu kembali dimeja.

"Jangan diangkat!"titah Kyuhyun mutlak.

"…."Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan orangtua yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Kini scene kembali dirumah megah keluarga Cho, Joonie yang melihat teleponnya tidak diangkat oleh Sungmin mulai naik pitam. Dengan segera dia mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Joonie berencana untuk pergi ke Mom House sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eonni mau kemana?"tanya Hyunji dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Eonni pergi sebentar, kau dirumah saja, ne?"ucap Joonie kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eonni harus tetap dirumah."ucap Hyunji sembari memegang lengan Joonie erat.

"Eonni harus pergi chagi,,,"ucap Joonie sembari kembali melangkah.

"Eonni sudah gag sayang padaku. Pergilah jika eonni memang tidak menganggapku sebagai adik."ucap Hyunji membuat Joonie membeku ditempatnya sekarang.

"Bu-bukan seperti it-

"Appa selalu pergi kerja dan eomma selalu sibuk dengan kafe miliknya. Hanya eonni yang selama ini disisiku. Tapi sekarang eonni tidak mendengarkan apa kataku. Aku sendiri, selalu seperti ini. Aku muak dengan semua ini!"teriak Hyunji memenuhi rumah itu.

"Hyu-Hyunji,,"gumam Joonie merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tahu, aku takut sendiri. Aku takut jika eonni meninggalkanku juga. Aku sangat takut."gumam Hyunji lirih namun masih bisa didengar Joonie.

"…"

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?"tanya Ryunji yang kini tengah jongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya ketakutan.

Joonie dengan segera menghampiri adiknya, adik semata wayangnya. Ada rasa sakit menjalari relung hatinya. Dengan bergumamkan kata maaf Joonie memeluk adik manisnya itu dengan sayang. Setelah itu Joonie mengajak Hyunji untuk pergi kekamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk tidur. Katakan Joonie egois, tapi dia benar benar tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga ini. Sembari mengelus puncak kepala Hyunji, Joonie membenarkan selimut yang menyelimuti adiknya itu.

"Mianhae, Hyunji-ah~."ucap Joonie yang kini mulai terlelap tidur dikamarnya.

Balik lagi ke tempat dimana Sungmin masih setia dengan kebungkamannya. Dia seperti raga yang kehilangan rohnya, dia masih tetap bersikeukeuh tidak akan memberitahukan keadaan Joonie. Namun, pandangan Yesung yang memohon kepadanya sebagai seorang ibu meluluhkan hatinya. Dibuka tas kerjanya dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kearah kedua orang tua Joonie tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti, karena Joonie telah mengancamku. Bukan maksudku untuk berbohong, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihat Joonie yang seperti ini. Itu adalah diagnosa penyakit Joonie seminggu yang lalu."ucap Sungmin.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil amplop tersebut dan membaca isi dari surut keterangan rumah sakit. Bait demi bait kalimat yang tertulis secara ilmiah itu dibaca dengan seksama oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan hancurnya Kyuhyun menggebrak meja membuat Sungmin dan Yesung berjingkit kaget.

"Diagnosa itu pasti salah, tidak mungkin Joonie mengalami ini. Tidak mungkin!"bentak Kyuhyun tak terkendali.

"tapi itulah kenyataannya appa, itulah yang membuat Joonie berpisah denganku. Dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian."ucap Sungmin semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan airmata yang akan menetes.

"I-ini pasti salah, tidak mungkin Joonie mengalami ini."ucap Yesung bergetar sembari memegang kertas itu.

"Baby~ tenangkan dirimu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini melihat Yesung yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Katakan semua ini salah Kyu! KATAKAN!"ucap Yesung tak terkendali.

"Baby tenanglah.."ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung.

"Katakan jika Joonie tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit ini Kyu,, Katakan jika Joonie tidak mungkin mengidap Leukimia. Jeball~ hikz hikz.."isak Yesung mulai terdengar.

Dalam diagnosa tersebut, Joonie divonis menderita leukemia stadium akhir. Ibu siapa yang tidak hancur melihat anaknya menderita penyakit mematikan itu. Mendengar isakan Yesung, membuat Sungmin ini mulai meneteskan airmata dalam diam. Dia tiak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. dia benar – benar tidak tahu.

Kini malam telah menjelang, namun Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga masih belum kembali. Saat ini Joonie terbangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sembari minum air mineral yang telah disiapkan didekatnya. Namun, sebelum niatan itu terlaksana dia sudah mendapati dirinya mimisan. Darah itu keluar merembes kesela-sela tangannya yang mencoba untuk menutupi darah itu terlihat. Segera Joonie melarikan diri kekamar mandi dan membersihan darah yang mulai mengalir perlahan itu.

Hyunji terbangun ketika melihat sang eonni berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dia tak ambil pusing dan mulai bangkit dari ranjang kamar Joonie. Namun, sesaat dia melihat tetesan darah dari atas ranjang milik Joonie. Tidak, tidak, Hyunji tidak berfikir jika itu adalah darah menstruasi milik sang eonni karena itu terlalu terang untuk darah kotor seperti itu. Jika itu memang darah ovarium Joonie, pasti letaknya akan berada dibawah dan meluber. Namun ini sebuah tetesan, sekali lagi, tetesan.

Saat Hyunji bergelut dengan pikirannya, Joonie keluar dari kamar mandi dan wajahnya semakin memucat. Dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajah Joonie. Dia mengatakan pada Hyunji jika dia baik – baik saja. Dia hanya kecapaian kerja. Tentu dia berbohong, dia tidak ingin adiknya ini menatap lemah dirinya. Dengan segera dia mengambil obat _painkiller_ dan beberapa obat dari rumah sakit. Namun, sakit yang menyerang kepalanya kian menjadi dan membuatnya membeku tak berkutik.

Joonie menjatuhkan obat – obatan miliknya dan terjatuh dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Selain itu, dia juga mencoba untuk menahan erangannya meski disampingnya sudah ada adiknya yang mencoba membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Eonni,,, eonni,,, eonni,, jebal,,, waegeura?"tanya Hyunji melihat sang kakak tengah menahan erangnya.

Dengan cepat Hyunji mengambil ponsel adro milik sang kakak dan men-_dial_ seseorang disana. Dengan harap – harap cemas Hyunji menelepon seseorang disana untuk dimintai bantuan.

Ditempat Kyuhyun saat ini, masih ada Sungmin dan Yesung yang masih terlelap dari kenyataan. Mereka semua berharap jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan dia harus bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Sebuah ponsel bergetar disalah satu saku celana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat nama yang tertera ditelepon tersebut, dengan cekatan dia mengangkat telepon dari Joonie.

"Yeobose-

"**Appa,, palliwa,, pulang. Eonni,, eonni…**"ucap Hyunji panik.

"Jo-Joonie? Wae? Waegurae?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mulai panik.

"**Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja tadi eonni bilang kecapaian dan tidak enak badan. Setelah itu saat eonni mau minum obat, namun sebelum obat itu diminum, eonni sudah terjatuh dan membuat semua obatnya berantakan dilantai. Jebal appa,, cepat pulang."**ucap Hyunji yang sedikit panik.

"Kau tenang dulu ya baby, appa akan pulang,, jaga eonnimu baik-baik."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mematikan ponsel miliknya.

"Kyunnie~ wae? Waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu pusat heo?"tanya Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun butuh jawaban.

"Joonie… Joonie,,, kita harus pulang sekarang baby."ucap Kyuhyun membereskan semua berkas diatas meja lalu dia berlari menyusul Yesung kemobilnya.

"…" Sungmin hanya bisa diam, dia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"Joonie colaps."ucap Kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera meluncur meninggalkan Mom House, membelah kota Seoul dengan mobil mereka. Setelah beberapa puluh menit membelah jalanan kota, Kyuhyun kini menghentikan mobilnya dibagasi rumah dan langsung berlari kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun melihat Hyunji ada di luar kamar Joonie, terlihat dia sedang khawatir dan takut.

"Hyunji-ah, Joonie,, gwaencanha?"tanya Kyuhyun langsung menatap Hyunji.

"Hikz,,, aku tidak tahu… eonni masih di periksa uisanim. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Leeteuk uisanim datang dan sekarang sedang memeriksa keadaan eonni."ucap Hyunji cemas.

"Chagi, sini sayang sama eomma."ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Hyunji dan membawanya kekamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mondar – mandir sembari harap – harap cemas dengan keadaan Joonie. Ponselnya tiba – tiba bergetar dan terdengar suara kekhawatiran diseberang sana.

"**Yeobseyo appa.**"ucap namja diseberang.

"Yeobseyo Minnie."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk diruang keluarga.

"**Apa Leeteuk hyung sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Joonie?**"tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Anhi, belum. Aku masih menunggunya."ucap Kyuhyun.

"**Aku yang menyuruh Leeteuk hyung datang dan memintanya untuk memeriksa Joonie.**"ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun kini terlihat masih harap – harap cemas.

"**Kita hanya bisa berdoa appa.**"ucap Sungmin sedikit memberi Kyuhyun kekuatan.

"Baiklah, nanti jika ada kabar aku akan hubungi."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menutup teleponnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku, terlihat sang dokter telah keluar dari pemeriksaannya. Dia nampak lelah dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Kyuhyun dengan segera menghampiri sang dokter dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anaknya tersebut.

"Teukie hyung, eotte?"tanya Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Kyu, semuanya sudah terkendali. Tapi jangan biarkan Joonie untuk berfikir berat. Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit."ucap Leeteuk sembari melangkah pergi.

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk sekilas.

"Ya, temuilah dia. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya padamu."ucap Leeteuk yang kini tengah pergi ke luar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun kini berjalan mendekat kearah kamar Joonie. Pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Joonie dengan menguatkan hatinya bahwa Joonie baik – baik saja. Kini manik caramel tersebut menatap Joonie yang tengah terbaring dengan selang infuse yang ada di lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Joonie dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, agar pergerakannya tidak diketahui Joonie. Kyuhyun kini duduk diamping ranjang Joonie, dengan pelan dia memegang dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Joonie. Tetes demi tetes Kristal bening kini mulai mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan isakannya, agar Joonie tidak terbangun olehnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Joonie yang menutup matanya kini mulai menampakkan manik onyx yang tampak sayu dan lelah.

"Appa~,"panggil Joonie lirih.

"Ne, chagi. Gwaencanha? Mianhae membangunkanmu. Eoddi appeu heum?"tanya Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang menahan isakannya.

"Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie sembari senyum tulus.

"Jebal, jangan bohongi appa, arra~.."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menahan sesak didalam dadanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja appa. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku ne~. uljima."ucap Joonie menahan desakan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya sembari mengusap pelan airmata sang ayah.

"Tapi kau janji aku harus sembuh."ucap Kyuhyun menuntut.

"Ne~,"ucap Joonie sembari menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

"Nah, itu baru anak appa."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Joonie.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam dipelukan Joonie, Kyuhyun tahu Joonie hanya membohonginya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu, jika yang dikatakan oleh Joonie itu adalah bohong. Namun Kyuhyun berharap sangat anaknya itu dapat sembuh dari penyakitnya. Penyakit yang turun temurun dari DNA kakak laki – laki Yesung.

"Appa tahu, aku senang bisa menjadi anak appa saat ini."ucap Joonie tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan! Kau itu anak appa."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi dan menegakkan tubuhnya sembari serta menatap Joonie tidak suka.

"Boleh Joonie minta tolong?"tanya Joonie menatap harap sang ayah.

"Apapun chagi."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kening Joonie.

"Ambilkan amplop coklat dalam dashboard mobil Joonie. Jangan sampai eomma tahu, ne? Joonie mohon. Biar appa saja yang tahu tentang ini. Setelah appa membacanya, tolong biarkan tetap disana."ucap Joonie menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas

"Kau benar – benar tahu kelemahanku heum? Baiklah, tunggu disini. Appa akan segera kembali."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak ke meja nakas Joonie dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Dalam bagasi rumahnya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mobil Joonie. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil Joonie dan sedikit membungkuk untuk membuka dashboard mobil. Setelah membuka kunci dalam dashboard mobil tersebut Kyuhyun mengambil amplop coklat dan membuka dokumen tersebut.

Dengan perasaan sakit dan tak percaya, kedua manik caramel Kyuhyun membola melihat dokumen dalam genggaman tangannya tersebut. Maniknya yang tadi telah berhenti menangis kini mulai memanas dan mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening yang mengalir deras bak air terjun.

Dalam diam Kyuhyun meremas hasil laboraturium tersebut, sebuah hasil yang meluluh lantakkan hati dan jiwanya. Sebuah rahasia yang begitu ingin dibawanya sampai mati. Sebuah rahasia yang ingin dia tutupi sampai dia tua nanti. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin di ketahui kebenarannya.

"Hikz,, kenapa kau tahu,,, kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa kau bukan anakku. Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua hal yang selalu aku sembunyikan darimu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Hikz… Hikz…"isak Kyuhyun dalam mobil Joonie.

Mobil yang sederhana namun elegan, mobil dari hadiah ulang tahun serta lulusnya Joonie dari universitas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangisi kenyataan yang terdapat dalam kertas tipis tersebut.

**Hasil DNA Cho Rae Joon positive anak Tan Hangeng.**

**Preview chapter selanjutnya ~**

"**Aku membencimu eonni! Kau merusak hubunganku! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."**

"…**.."**

"**Joonie noonna kau tahu, kau hanya penghalang hubunganku dengan Hyunji. Apa kau benar – benar ingin melakukan itu?"**

"…**."**

"**Sungmin-ah,, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Jadi pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu."**

"…**.."**

"**Joonie dengarkan appa, ne,, kau harus bangun. Appa dan eomma menunggumu sayang. Jangan biarkan penyakitmu ini membawamu pergi. Eomma sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, apa aku harus mengatakan jika kau koma sekarang?"**

"…**.."**

"**Keadaannya semakin melemah Kyu, mian aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."**

"…**.."**

"**Joonie-ah, kau akan tetap disini bersama eomma kan? Masak seperti ini bersama eomma. Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."**

"…**."**

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Holaaa~ ini ff Yaoi feat Straight pertama milik Joonie… yach sedikit ngeksis dalam ff sendiri tak apakan?**

**Mind to review.. thanks…**


	2. Cho Rae Joon Birth

" **Jika dengan 'nyawa' aku menebus kesalahanku padamu dimasalalu, dengan senang hati aku memberikan nyawaku untukmu. "**

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

**Title :**

**Farewell Snow**

**Main Pairing :**

**Raejoon x Sungmin**

**Other Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Hyunji x Donghae **

**Hangeng x Heechul**

**Ratting :**

**T (Always)**

**Genre :**

**Family**

**Hurt/ Comfort**

**Litle Romance**

**Warning :**

**Thypo**

**Yaoi**

**Straight**

**Big Thank's for :**

**Elsya Cipta Yulianda ( Cho Hyunji )**

**Joonie's :**

**Thank's udah kasih catatan kaki untuk FF Absrud ini. Sebenarnya pengen ngomong banyak untuk ff ini. Tapi yasudahlah, terlalu banyak ngomong akan jadi tambah ribet malahan nantinya.**

**~ Let's Begin The Story ~**

Kembali pada saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung baru saja menikah dengan meriah. Menikah sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu lagi di Korea kala itu. Semua itu sudah dianggap hal yang wajar. Pernikahan yang membawa banyak sekali kebahagiaan untuk keluarga masing – masing.

Pernikahan mewah disebuah Aula hotel berbintang lima yang megah. Setelah pernikahan itu terlaksanakan tadi pagi disebuah gereja ternama, mereka langsung mengadakan resepsi pernikahan di sebuah hotel bintang lima yang mewah di malam harinya.

Kini kedua mempelai tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan keluarga – keluarga mereka. Kebahagiaan yang tiada tara menghinggapi relung hati mereka. Setelah semua acara selesai, kini mereka tengah berada dikamar mereka untuk menikmati malam pertama mereka. Namun niatan itu harus kandas ketika hyung si istri datang.

"Sungie, chukkhae."ucap sang hyung miliknya.

"Ne, hyung gomawo. Hyung harus janji akan sembuh dan kembali kesini dengan selamat dan membawa serta seorang anak yang manis dan lucu."ucap Yesung memandang sang hyung yang kini tengah berada dikursi roda.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan semua itu padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung tercantikmu ini akan terluka."ucap Hangeng.

"Aku pegang janjimu hyung."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum menatap kedua hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini jongkok dihadapan Heechul.

"Hasil USG kata dokter dia perempuan."ucap Hangeng sembari tersenyum mengusap rambut Heechul penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Baiklah, aku ingin anak hyung lahir dengan selamat."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengelus perut buncit Heechul yang hanya dihadiahi tawa kegelian Heechul.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat ke Chinese?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Besok Kyu~, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkan kami kebandara. Meski aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa 'melakukan' itu hanya dalam satu ronde."ucap Hangeng yang langsung membuat wajah Yesung seperti buah tomat yang matang.

"Tangie~,"ucap Heechul yang ternyata juga memerah seperti adiknya meski tak seberapa memerah.

"Ehehehehe,,, Mian."ucap Hangeng tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Aku harap operasi hyung berhasil."bisik Yesung dengan penuh kekhawatiran yang kentara pada Heechul setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng melangkah pergi.

"Aku harap juga seperti itu Sungie~."ucap Heechul sanksi.

"Meski Leukimia hyung tidak parah, aku harap hyung bisa sehat kembali."ucap Yesung dengan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Ya,, aku harap juga seperti itu Sungie~. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"tanya Heechul dengan kecemasan yang sangat kentara.

"Apa itu hyung, katakan saja padaku."ucap Yesung menatap sang hyung dengan sayang.

"Jika aku colaps, tolong rawat bayiku. Aku sudah membicarakan semua ini dengan Hangeng. Dia pun juga sudah setuju. Tolong, rawatlah dia seperti anakmu sendiri."ucap Heechul menatap Yesung dengan mengiba.

"Tapi-

"Tolong aku Sungie. Aku tidak yakin jika setelah melahirkan, aku akan bisa langsung seperti semula. Kau tahu bukan? Kenapa aku memakai ini?"tanya Heechul sembari menunjukkan kursi roda yang tengah dia kenakan.

"…."

"Sudah berapa kali aku keguguran hanya karena aku tidak ingin memakai ini? Kondisiku tubuhku lemah, ditambah dengan seorang bayi ditubuhku mereka juga butuh asupan makanan dari tubuhku. Maka dari itu aku sering mengalami pendarahan."ucap Heechul yang kini tengah menitikkan airmata.

"Ne, hyung. Arraseo."ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Heechul.

Yesung tidak ingin hyung satu – satu miliknya itu menangis. Sudah cukup bagi Yesung melihat airmata Heechul keluar lagi setelah kepergian orang tua mereka karena kecelakaan.

Setelah itu, Yesung membicarakan masalah itu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan tenang menyimak apa yang telah terjadi ketika dia pergi dengan Hangeng tadi. Dia tahu, tidak mungkin Hangeng mengajaknya pergi karena suatu hal yang mungkin sangat penting. Dan Yesung bukanlah orang yang bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Kita akan rawat bayi itu sayang, jika aku boleh berharap dengan keberadaan anak dari Heechul hyung aku juga ingin kau memilikinya."ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ya, aku harap bisa memberimu hal itu."ucap Yesung sedikit sanksi dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

**_CHUPPP_**

"Tenangkan dirimu baby, kajja~ Hangeng ge dan Heechul hyung telah menunggu kita di lobby hotel."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap rambut Yesung dengan sayang. Kyuhyun beranjak dan keluar kamar, tak lupa dia membawa dompet dan kunci mobil.

"Ne, Arra~."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah mengikuti kemana arah Kyuhyun pergi.

Setelah perpisahannya dengan sang hyung, Yesung terlihat sangat kalut. Beberapa mimpinya yang membuat kantung di matanya bertambah hitam. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan sang istri pun tak kalah kalut. Dengan tenang dan sabar dia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dan menenangkan sang istri. Kini mereka sudah berada dirumah mereka sendiri. Sederhana tetapi penuh dengan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Satu bulan setelah Heechul pergi meninggalkan Korea, Yesung menerima kabar jika Heechul colaps setelah melahirkan. Kabar diakhir tahun yang sangat buruk, membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum miris. Seperti inikah hadiah di bulan natal? Saat Salju pertama kali turun, Kyuhyun dengan haru menerima sesosok bayi mungil dari sang kakak ipar.

"Aku harus kembali ke Chinese malam ini."ucap Hangeng sedikit menyendu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Heechulie hyung, ge?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dokter menyatakan dia pendarahan hebat ketika melahirkan bayi ini."ucap Hankyung menatap bayi yang masih tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

"L-lalu?"tanya Yesung terlihat lebih khawatir.

"Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan permohonannya. Dan setelah itu dia tersenyum melihat bayi ini dan memberikan sebuah nama untuknya."ucap Hangeng sembari mengusap airmatanya.

**Flashback ON**

"_Aahh… haahhh… hahhh.. Tangie~, bayiku~."ucap Heechul dibatas kesadarannya._

"_Tunggu ne~, sebentar lagi dokter akan membawakannya untukmu."ucap Hangeng sembari menggenggam erat telapak tangan Heechul yang terlihat mulai memucat._

"_Emh,,"gumam Heechul mencoba untuk tetap sadar dikeadaannya._

"_Selamat Chullie~ anakmu sehat."ucap sang dokter._

"_Berikan padaku Zhoumie~."ucap Heechul sembari meminta dokternya itu untuk memberikan anaknya._

_Dengan hati – hati dokter yang ternyata adalah temannya itu meletakkan sang buah hati Heechul disisinya. Dengan tatapan hangat, Heechul memeluk dan menciumi buah hatinya itu dengan kasih sayang. Tatapannya mulai menyendu, menatap sang suami yang setia disampingnya._

"_Joonie~, kau terlihat sangat kecil heum?"ucap Heechul ambigu._

"…" _Hangeng hanya bisa menatap dan mendengarkan Heechul yang sedang berbicara dengan anaknya._

"_Tangie~ apa kau keberatan jika aku menamainya Raejoon?"tanya Heechul yang masih saja menatap anak semata wayangnya tersebut._

"_Anhi,, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Chullie~."ucap Hangeng sembari memberi tatapan pada Zhoumi untuk menyuruhnya pergi._

_Dengan segera setelah menadapat tatapan memohon Hangeng, Zhoumi pergi dari kamar tersebut dengan perasaan waspada jika terjadi sesuatu pada temannya tersebut._

"_Ahh,, syukurlah~."ucap Heechul tersenyum lembut pada sang anak._

"…"_Hangeng yang melihat senyuman itu terasa menohok hatinya namun dia hanya bisa diam._

"_Tangie~ lihatlah, anak kita sangat cantik bukan? Dia sepertiku, aahh Yeppeoda~."ucap Heechul tersenyum simpul._

"_Kita akan merawatnya dengan baik. Kita akan membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang."ucap Hangeng sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk sang istri._

"_Emmhh.."gumam Heechul sembari menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Kurasa, aku akan tidur panjang setelah ini."ucap Heechul tersenyum getir pada sang suami._

"_ANDWAE!"teriak Hangeng secara refleck dan membuat sang bayi yang tengah tertidur itu kaget dan menangis._

"_Oek,,, oek,,,, oek,,,"teriak sang bayi meraung._

"_Mianhae Joonie, Appamu tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu dan eomma. Sekarang tenang ne, ada eomma disini."ucap Heechul sembari mengusap dan menepuk pelan tubuh sintal bayi mungil itu._

"…_.." Hangeng hanya menunduk, dia tidak harus berbuat apa, hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar pernyataan Heechul barusan._

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikan keturunan untukmu dan menyelamatkan posisi dikeluargamu, Tangie~."ucap Heechul sembari tersenyum lembut pada sang suami._

"_Da-darimana kau-"ucap Hangeng terputus ketika tangannya sendiri reflek menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti bersuara._

"_Aku mendengarnya, mendengar semua yang abeoji katakan padamu malam itu. Apa yang eommanim inginkan darimu sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluargamu."ucap Heechul menatap pedih kearah Hangeng yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak percaya._

"_Andwae~,, Andwae,,, Andwae,,,"gumam Hangeng lirih disertai gelengan kepala yang kuat._

"_Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku selama ini."ucap Heechul sembari tersenyum manis penuh sarat akan perpisahan._

_Duduk dengan tegang yang bisa Hangeng lakukan saat ini, pernyataan Heechul barusan membuat hatinya merintih sakit. Batin Hangeng menangis pilu disaat kedua mata obsidannya menatap tak percaya atas pernyataan sang suami. Bahkan, seakan tahu kalau sang eomma akan pergi, bayi mungil itu menitikkan airmata._

"_Chullie~ aku bisa menjadi seperti saat ini semua itu karena dirimu. Kau membuatku menjadi seorang lelaki yang sesungguhnya. Dan hari ini, kau telah memberikan jabatan sebagai seorang daddy untukku atas bayi kita ini. Selain itu-,"ucap Hangeng terhenti ketika pandangannya mulai menyendu dan menahan rasa sakit yang mengikat pembuluh darah dalam hatinya hingga tak mampu untuk berdetak. Hangeng tidak ingin Heechul melihatnya seperti ini, menahan sesak yang menyebalkan hadir dalam paru-parunya._

"_Tangie~, aku sudah sangat bahagia mendapatkan cinta darimu. Dan hari ini,, hari ini adalah hari kelahiran anak semata wayang kita. Jika aku dapat berimajinasi bodoh seperti namdongsaengku, aku bisa melihat jika kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia jika bersama. Jika aku boleh meminta, aku ingin sekali melihatnya tumbuh besar dan menjadi anak kesayangan kita."ucap Heechul kini memegang erat remasan tangan Hangeng pada jemarinya._

_**_TES_**_

_**_TES_TES_**_

_**_TES_TES_TES_**_

_Lolos sudah kini pertahanan Hangeng, airmata yang dibendungnya kini menyeruak bak banjir yang menganak sungai dipipinya. Tatapan Heechul yang terlihat bahagia dengan imajinasinya membuat jantung Hangeng merintih sakit. Dia tidak ingin melihat semua itu hanya imajinasi. Meski harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama._

"_Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk menitipkan anak semata wayang kita pada Kyuhyun. Aku juga sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk menghadiri dan membawamu kembali ke Korea karena pernikahan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tapi untuk kali ini aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu, meski aku harus membayar mahal atas pengobatan yang harus kau jalani. Jika kau pergi, Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu. Itulah yang paling menyiksaku."ucap Hangeng sembari mengusap airmatanya yang mengalir dengan bahu miliknya dan menatap Heechul._

_Heechul menatap tak percaya pria didepannya ini, banyak sudah yang mereka alami selama ini. Banyak hal yang membuatnya semakin mencintai pria didepannya ini. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilepaskannya untuk sang suami. Kebersamaan, kasih sayang, dan cinta._

"_Ada hal yang mungkin kau lupa. Hanya seorang mommy yang bisa mengatakan 'sesuatu hal' yang tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh daddy. Itulah tugas seorang mommy. Aku tidak melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu, tapi aku melakukan ini semua juga untuk Joonie. Aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan sosokmu yang akan tergantikan oleh Yesung. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat, Joonie akan tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, DNA yang berwarna merah dan kental yang tidak bisa dipungkirinya suatu saat nanti."ucap Hangeng menatap lembut Heechul dan Joonie._

"_Darah~,,"desah Heechul menanggapi perkataan Hangeng._

"_Darah kita yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya adalah saksi dimana dialah anak pewaris tunggal CEO Perusahaan Tan dan putra sulung keluarga Kim."ucap Hangeng menatap Heechul dan mencoba untuk meyakinnya bahwa dia akan ada ketika Joonie besar nanti._

"_Ck~, Ini pertama kalinya aku kalah berdebat denganmu Tangie~,"senyum Heechul mulai mengembang._

"…"_Hangeng yang melihat senyuman Heechul mulai merasakan kehangatan yang menelingkupi relung hatinya._

"_Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Aku yakin kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Joonie untuk waktu yang sangat lama."ucap Hangeng seraya menatap sendu manik Heechul yang menatap lembut penuh kasih sayang pada bayi mungilnya tersebut._

"_Joonie-ah~,,, Turuti apa kata Kyuhyun dan jangan bandel jika Yesung akan sering memarahimu. Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang kuat dan sehat. Pastikan kau menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Ini adalah awal bulan desember, awal musim dingin, jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan salju ne~. Meski aku tahu kau akan menyukainya. Sempatkan dirimu untuk pergi kepemandian air panas, jangan sampai cuaca dingin membuatmu sakit. Selain itu, jangan terlalu sering begadang, tidurlah dengan cukup. Sayangilah Saudaramu jika nanti Yesung punya rahim dan bisa memiliki keturunan sepertiku. Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam berbahasa yang baik, jadi belajarlah dengan Kyuhyun yang 'ahli bahasa' itu ne~."ucap Heechul terhenti dan menatap nanar sang bayi mungil yang kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya._

"…_."_

"_Setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing – masing, mommy harap kau tidak akan frustasi karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan dengan baik. Hormati dan anggaplah Kyuhyun dan Yesung seperti orang tuamu sendiri. Ahaaahh~,,, haahhhhh~."ucap Heechul yang kini mulai tersengal dan seperti orang kehabisan nafas._

"_Joonie-ah~,,, Jika kau mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupmu, percayakan semuanya pada dirimu sendiri ne~. Jangan terlalu sombong jika kau pintar, dan jangan minder jika kau tidak bisa akan sesuatu. Buatlah sebuah mimpi dan wujudkan mimpimu itu untuk menjadi kenyataan. Ada banyak hal,,, ahhahh~,,, j-jauh lebih banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa memelukmu dan melindungimu seperti mommy yang lain lakukan. Saranghaeyo~,,, neomu saranghanda~.."ucap Heechul sembari menitikkan airmata sayangnya._

_**_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_**_

_Zhoumi yang mendengar peringatan itu langsung masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Heechul. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya Heechul membuatnya terasa ringan. Meski dia ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi berada dimasa ini dengan kedua orang yang dicintainya. Tapi jika tuhan menjemputnya saat ini dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya disurga, Heechul tidak akan menyesalinya. Karena dia akan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah ada kata penyesalan._

**Flashbak OFF**

"Setelah itu Heechul dikatakan koma dan tidak akan tahu dia akan bangun sampai kapan. Setelah melihat dan mendengarkan 'tugas' Heechul, aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan anak kami. Meski aku tidak rela, tapi aku takut jika waktuku akan habis untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Heechul. Jadi aku kesini untuk menitipkan anak semata wayangku pada kalian."ucap Hangeng tersenyum simpul meski kini terlihat jelas oleh caramel Kyuhyun dan Onyx Yesung jika kini manik sang hyungnya kini tengah mengalirkan cairan sebening kristal cair yang menganak sungai.

"N-ne~."ucap Yesung sembari menunduk dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

'**Hyungie~'**

Batinnya meringis sakit

**_GREEBB_**

"K-Kyuhyunnie~."gumam Yesung yang merasakan pelukan erat dari sang suami.

"Setelah kita melakukan persiapan untuk Joonie~, kita akan terbang ke Chinese dan melihat keadaan Chullie hyung. Yakinlah jika Chullie hyung akan baik – baik saja. Dan kita akan katakan padanya, jika kita akan mengemban tugas darinya yang 'egois' itu dengan baik."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memeluk erat Yesung dan meneteskan airmata-nya dalam pelukannya pada sang istri.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum, dia tahu Kyuhyun juga sama terpukulnya sama seperti dirinya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun dan dirinya sangat berbeda. Jika dia bisa menguasai perasaannya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dengan senyum tulus, Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menenangkan sang suami yang tengah menangis dalam diam.

Sedikit lupa akan keberadaan Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyudahi acara 'berpelukannya' didepan sang hyung. Dengan wajah yang sudah mulai bisa menerima keadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung menatap lembut sang hyung yang tengah menatap nanar sang bayi mungil. Dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, Hangeng mengecup sayang sang anak dengan pandangan yang terlihat tidak rela tapi dia harus.

"Joonie-ah~, apa kau masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mommymu?"tanya Hangeng yang hanya di balas dengan deru nafas teratur dari sang bayi.

"…" Baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang mendengar penuturan sang hyung hanya bisa menahan nafas, menghentikan gerakan kaca – kaca bening dari sudut matanya untuk mengalir.

"Jika kau masih ingat, hanya satu pesan daddy. Lakukanlah apa yang telah mommy sampaikan padamu ne~. Nado saranghamnida Raejoonie~."ucap Hangeng sembari mencium puncak kepala sang anak lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tolong jaga Joonie untuk kami. Aku harus segera kembali ke Chinese dan menemani Heechul."ucap Hangeng sembari mengusap airmatanya yang kembali mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Ne, hyung. Kami janji akan menjaganya dengan baik."ucap Yesung sembari memeluk sang hyung dan memberinya kekuatan yang tak terlihat.

Setelah itu Hangeng segera pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dia akan kembali ke Chinese dan menjaga Heechul dengan kekuatannya. Sedang Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Hangeng yang menjauh pergi dan anaknya yang ada dalam gendongan Yesung secara bergantian.

Tahun berganti begitu cepat, seakan perputaran poros bumi tersebut memang terlihat begitu cepat. Joonie kini tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang menggemaskan. Meski kini Yesung tengah mengandung, namun kasih sayang-nya tidaklah pudar dan memfokuskan diri untuk anaknya dan Kyuhyun. Setelah Hangeng menitipkan Joonie padanya malam itu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung memesan tiket untuk bulan depan pergi menjenguk sang hyung. Joonie dititipkan pada sang noona, Cho Ahra, yang sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Zhoumi menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi pada Heechul setelah melahirkan waktu itu. Kini mereka hanya bisa mengharap kemurahan Tuhan untuk memberikan kehidupan kembali pada Heechul. Delapan tahun kemudian Heechul dinyatakan sadar oleh Zhoumi. Namun, koma yang dialaminya selama delapan tahun membuat tubuh dan sendi Heechul terasa kaku. Maka dari itu Hangeng memutuskan untuk menjalankan terapi untuk Heechul. Meski terkadang Heechul memaksa Hangeng untuk bertemu dengan Joonie.

Berita tentang bangunnya Heechul dari tidur lamanya membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun senang dan bahagia. Namun, disisi hati mereka yang terdalam mereka juga takut jika Heechul dan Hangeng membawa Joonie pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Joonie telah memberinya kebahagiaan tanpa batas, dengan tingkah nakalnya yang sama seperti Hangeng dan kata – kata pedasnya yang sama seperti Heechul. Selain itu, nilai akademi Joonie juga tidak mengecewakan. Dia cerdas tapi tidak pandai berbahasa seperti Heechul. Joonie juga pandai dalam hal dancing seperti Hangeng. Joonie juga pandai berdebat seperti Hangeng. Tak hanya itu pula, dia juga seorang drummer yang handal, meski dia adalah seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam yang paling disegani di Seoul Hospital.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

Kini Kyuhyun terbangun dari acara melamunnya yang kembali mengingat akan masa lalunya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia tampak masih berada dalam mobil Joonie. Setelah dia mengembalikan surat keterangan ke dalam dashboard mobil jooni yang telah di remasnya hingga tak berbentuk. Dengan segera dia kembali kekamar Joonie dan mendapati jika Yesung tengah berada di samping Joonie yang kini tengah terlelap dialam tidurnya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah selimut dari almari di kamar Joonie dan mencoba menyelimuti tubuh Yesung. Mendengar sedikit keributan itu, Joonie terlihat mulai membuka manik onyx tajamnya yang kini nampak sayu dan lelah.

"Appa~,"gumam Joonie yang masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"…." Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung membeku mendapat panggilan lembut seperti itu.

"Ne chagi~ eoddie appeu heum?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari duduk disamping Joonie setelah memakaikan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Yesung.

"Ehmm.."gumam Joonie sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"…" Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah Joonie, tetapi dia tidak sedang melamun namun menikmati wajah dan senyuman lembut yang terukir diwajah Joonie.

"Appa sudah membacanya?"tanya Joonie dengan berbisik.

"Ehmm."gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk dan menahan lelesan lava bening dari kedua maniknya yang mulai memanas.

"Apa apa sudah melihat kapan aku mengetahui akan semua hal itu?"tanya Joonie dengan suara yang lemah.

"…" Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, tanda dia tidak ingin mengetahui apapun tentang hal itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap anak sulungku."ucap Kyuhyun lirih sembari menunduk menyembunyikan aliran sungai yang tercipta dibelahan pipinya.

Katakan Kyuhyun itu egois, dia tidak peduli. Katakan Kyuhyun itu cengeng, dia juga tidak akan peduli. Katakan Kyuhyun itu over protective, dia bahkan akan mengacuhkanmu. Tetapi, untuk saat ini dia ingin meminta pada Sang Maha Kuasa untuk tidak membawa malaikat kecilnya ini pergi.

"Aku mengetahuinya sejak aku lima tahun yang lalu appa."bisik Joonie lirih yang mampu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi mereka. Namun, aku tidak memberitahukan bahwa aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Selain itu aku juga tidak memberitahu tentang keadaan- Tunggu, apa yang Sungmin katakan pada appa malam ini?"bisik Joonie sembari menatap manik caramel Kyuhyun yang terlihat kalut.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku akan merencanakan pernikahan kalian dalam waktu dekat ini."ucap Kyuhyun mampu membuat Joonie membolakan manik tajamnya.

"Sh-shireo appa!"bisik Joonie.

**Jika aku menikah dengan Sungmin, maka Hyunji dan Donghae tidak akan bersatu. Tidak, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.**

Batin Yesung menjerit keras hingga menggema dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam.

"Joonie~ dengarkan appa. Appa hanya ti-"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Joonie menatapnya.

" . !"bisik Joonie dengan aura mengintimidasi yang mengancam.

"Ta-tapi…"bisik Kyuhyun sembari melihat Joonie yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Kyuhyun tahu jika Joonie tengah marah padanya, Kyuhyun jika tahu Joonie tidak akan menerima keputusan sepihak darinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak ingin Joonie merasa sendiri dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Apalagi dia tahu jika Joonie telah mengidap penyakit mematikan sama seperti Heechul. Jelas, dia ingin membahagiakan anak sulungnya itu.

"Kita bicarakan lain kali saja. Kau istirahatlah. Jaljayo Joonie."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kening Joonie sayang.

"…."

Melihat respon Joonie yang hanya diam saja serasa enggan dan tidak menerima keputusan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir mungilnya. Dia tidak menyangka keputusannya ini membuat sang anak marah padanya. Tapi dia harus melakukannya jika ingin melihat anaknya itu bahagia.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Joonie menghela nafas berat. Menatap daun pintu yang memisahkan antara kamarnya dan ruang keluarga. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak lah beranjak dari depan kamarnya. Dia hanya berdiri dari memendam sakitnya itu sendirian. Namun apa boleh buat? Dia tidak mau adik yang disayanginya itu semakin membencinya.

"Mianhae appa, aku hanya tidak ingin Hyunji semakin membenciku."ucap Joonie lirih sembari menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

Matahari kini mulai merangkak naik memnampakkan sinarnya. Seorang gadis SMA kini terbangun dikamarnya sendiri, menatap nyalang keseluruh sudut kamarnya. Menghela nafas lelah, kini dia beranjak pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setengah jam lagi, sarapan akan dimulai seperti biasanya. Dengan langkah gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah bilik kecil disudut ruangannya tersebut.

**Apa hanya eonni yang selalu dimata kalian. Tidakkah kalian sadar jika aku butuh kalian disisiku? Kenapa eonni selalu berbuat seperti itu ketika aku mulai merasakan hal yang dinamakan keluarga?**

Batin Hyunji mencelos sakit mendapati sang eomma telah pergi meninggalkannya ketika terlelap.

Setelah siap dengan apa yang diperlukannya, Hyunji beranjak ke ruang makan yang sudah diisi oleh keluarganya. Mereka sarapan pagi dengan khitmat, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya dentingan demi dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring kaca menjadi musik pengiring keluarga itu untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Eonni sudah tidak apa – apa? Eonni harus banyak istirahat."ucap Hyunji yang ini menatap sang kakak yang sedari tadi sudah berada disampingnya tersebut.

"Ehm, nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum tulus pada sang adik.

"Syukurlah."ucap Hyunji dengan nada acuh secara spontan sembari mengalihkan tatapan matanya kembali fokus dengan sarapan yang mampu menghentikan gerakan Joonie.

"Ne, Syukur."ucap Joonie tersenyum lembut meski tatapan matanya kian menyendu yang tak lupun dari ekor mata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae? Lancarkan?"tanya Joonie kembali menyantap makannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"desis Hyunji tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan yang dibawa oleh Joonie.

"K-kau?"ulang Joonie lirih tatapan maniknya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Teruskan makan kalian, aku pergi sebentar."ucap Yesung beranjak sembari menggeser kursinya dan berlalu pergi.

"Mian, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Donghae yang pernah mengantarkanmu pulang. Dia menceritakan jika kalian telah bersama. Mian jika kau tersinggung."ucap Joonie menyesal.

"Kau tidak berhak mengurusi urusa-"

"HYUNJI!"bentak Kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Appa,"gumam Joonie menatap tak percaya ke arah sang ayah.

"A-aku hanya-…"ucap Hyunji takut sembari menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah.

"CUKUP!"ucap Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dari kursinya yang bergesek dengan lantai dengan kasar.

"Kyunnie~,"ucap Yesung yang mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sang suami.

"Tenanglah~,"bisik sang Yesung yang kini tengah mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Hyun-"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Joonie menyela perkataannya.

"Kajja~ aku antar kamu kesekolah. Appa, eomma, kami berangkat dulu."ucap Joonie sembari menarik lembut sang adik.

Sesampainya di teras depan rumah mobil Donghae berhenti tepat didepan Joonie dan Hyunji. Dengan segera Joonie membukakan pintu untuk Hyunji dan mendorong Hyunji untuk masuk kedalam mobil Donghae. Dengan sedikit senyum lembut meski terlihat nanar yang samar, Joonie melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Donghae.

"Aku harus ke apotek rumah sakit untuk membeli obat lagi karena yang kemarin sudah habis terbuang."gumam Joonie sembari masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi berangkat kerumah sakit dengan tatapan sedikit kosong.

Ini pertama kalinya Hyunji memanggilku dengan kata 'kau'. Apa benar dia semakin membenciku? Mungkin secepatnya aku harus pergi dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin Hyunji semakin membenciku. Ya, aku harus melakukannya.

Batin Joonie mengerang sakit dengan apa yang barusaja terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Hari berganti bulan pun ikut tersisihkan, kini awal musim dingin telah menyapa. Dengan syal merah maroon, Joonie menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Joonie tengah termenung di taman belakang rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Senyum kegetiran kini hinggap diwajah Joonie, tidak bisa dia tepis lagi jika perlakuan Hyunji semakin hari semakin menjauhi dirinya. Dia tahu jika Hyunji menganggapnya orang yang merebut kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pun dia sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Ditengah kekalutannya tersebut, ponsel Joonie bergetar tanda ada orang yang menghubunginya. Melihat nama yang tertera sekilas dilayar ponselnya Joonie langsung mengangkat telepon dari kontaknya.

"Hallo, appa."ucap Joonie sembari mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku ingin kau pulang cepat hari ini."ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa eomma sakit lagi?"tanya Joonie khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Joonie, pulanglah. Jika kau pulang telat maka aku akan sakit."ucap Yesung disertai kekehan pelan.

"Ya! Apa – apaan itu? Baiklah aku akan pulang. Sampai ketemu dirumah appa, eomma."ucap Joonie sembari mematikan sambungan telepon dan kembali kekantornya.

Joonie mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya serta tak lupa berkata pada sang asisten untuk mengabarinya jika terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit. Setelah itu Joonie bergegas memacukan mobilnya dijalan raya kembali kerumahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan jika ini akan membuatnya sakit. Joonie tidak tahu, tapi dia yakin jika ini akan menjadi jalannya untuk meninggalkan keluarga Cho.

Setelah Joonie masuk kepekarangan rumahnya dia tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin dan Donghae keluar dari mobilnya yang terpakir didepan halaman rumahnya. Perasaannya kini semakin sakit, banyaknya kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia masuk kerumah ini. Joonie kemudian memelankan jalannya mobilnya dan setelah dekat dengan rumahnya dia memarkirkan mobilnya di samping rumahnya.

Dengan mengendap Joonie mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia bisa mendengar suara keluarganya begitupun dengan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Minnie, terima kasih sudah datang bersama Donghae."ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini appa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah, nikmati dulu minumannya. Kita tunggu Joonie pulang dulu."ucap Yesung.

"Gamsahamnida eommanim."ucap Sungmin dan Donghae serempak.

"Apa maksud semua ini appa?"tanya Hyunji dengan nada sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti ak-

"Appa tidak bermaksud untuk menentukan hari pertunangan Sungmin oppa dan Joonie eonni kan?"tanya Hyunji sakartis.

"Bukan, tapi aku akan menentukan hari pernikahan Joonie dan Sungmin bulan depan."ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"MWO?!"ucap Joonie, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Hyunji serempak.

"Andwae,,,, andwae,,,"gumam Hyunji lirih.

"Tidak appa!"ucap Joonie menatap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Tapi kau harus!"bentak Kyuhyun tegas.

Hyunji melangkah mundur dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia hari ini ingin meminta maaf pada sang eonni dengan perlakuan selama ini yang menjauhinya. Namun pernyataan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa diterimanya, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Donghae. Hatinya masih untuk Donghae dan selamanya hanya untuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat guratan kecewa diwajah Joonie, tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Joonie yang dibentak Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan amarahnya. Dari kekalutan itu, Joonie menatap sang adik yang terpukul dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera dia melangkah kearah Hyunji. Hyunji yang mendengar langkah sang kakak langsung menahannya.

"Jangan mendekat!"ucap Hyunji kearah Joonie.

"Hyunji-ah~"panggil Joonie sembari tetap melangkah kearah Hyunji yang ingin dipeluknya itu.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"teriak Hyunji menghentikan langkah Joonie yang menatap nanar kepada sang adik.

"…" Sungmin, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam mendengar benatakan Hyunji.

"K-kau!"geram Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika Hyunji telah membentak bahkan berteriak dengan keras Joonie didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Kyu~,"bisik Yesung menenangkan sang suami.

"Tapi baby~ dia sudah keterlaluan."ucap Kyuhyun menekan amarahnya dan mulai menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat kekerasan.

Joonie hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan benci dari manik Hyunji. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika sang adik tengah marah padanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini jujur dia tidak tahu.

"Aku membencimu eonni! Kau merusak hubunganku! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"ucap Hyunji menatap kecewa pada Joonie dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

"Hyu-Hyunji~,"gumam Joonie terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Hyunji tunggu,,"panggil Donghae sembari beranjak dan pergi menyusul sang pujiaan hati.

"Kau lihat? Apa yang dilakukan Hyunji? Dia keterlaluan!"geram Kyuhyun pada sang istri.

"Tenanglah Kyu~, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."ucap Yesung sembari membawa Kyuhyun kembali kekamar mereka.

"Jo-Joonie~,"panggil Sungmin takut.

"Ka-

**_Drrrtt_Drrtt_**

"Halo,"ucap Joonie mengangkat ponselnya.

"Noona, ada pasien yang membutuhkanmu."ucap sang asisten.

"Baiklah, tunggu di rumah sakit. Aku akan segera kembali."ucap Joonie melangkah pergi namun terhenti ketika dia melihat Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haahh~ Minnie, ikut aku."ucap Joonie melunak.

"Kalian akan kemana?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali dari kamar.

"Ada pasien, kami harus menanganinya."ucap Joonie dengan nada dingin tanda dia marah.

"Jo-

"Aku tidak marah appa, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku akan menginap dirumah sakit. Tolong cari Hyunji sampai ketemu. Aku pergi. Ayo Minnie."ucap Joonie sedikit menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau marah Joonie, tapi aku ingin membuatmu bahagia."ucap Kyuhyun lirih tanda dia menyesal.

Kini Sungmin dan Joonie tengah menlajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan mereka terdiam dan fokus dengan jalan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara selama perjalanan itu dan suasana canggung yang amat terasa. Mobil Joonie langsung masuk bashment rumah sakit. Joonie langsung keluar mobil dan bergegas melangkah menuju lobby.

"Setelah aku menangani pasien, aku akan kembali. Kau tunggu di lobby. Kita harus bicara."ucap Joonie yang kini tengah berhenti sejenak dibeberapa meter depan monilnya.

"Ya, baiklah."ucap Sungmin menatap sangsi punggung Joonie yang mulai menjauh.

Kini Joonie melangkah menuju ruangannya dan mulai memberi pertolongan pada pasiennya. Setelah selesai operasi berjalan lancar, Joonie beranjak untuk kembali kekantornya. Dia melihat sekilas Donghae yang berlari keruang ICU ketika dia berada di sampaing ruangannya.

Donghae yang kini tengah berada didepan ruang ICU karena dokter melarangnya masuk. Donghae menunggu dokter yang keluar dari ruang ICU dengan harap - harap cemas. Joonie langsung menemui Donghae yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Joonie yang kini duduk disamping Donghae.

"Hyunji pingsan saat aku akan mengantarnya pulang."ucap Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa?"ucap Joonie bingung.

"Apa noona tidak pernah tahu jika Hyunji punya penyakit Hepatitis B?"tanya Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada Joonie.

"Mwo? K-kau bilang apa?"tanya Joonie.

"Hyunji divonis mengidap penyakit Hepatitis B sejak dia ada di bangku SMP."jelas Donghae.

"A-aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."ucap Joonie lirih.

"Jeongmal? Tidak bisa aku percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar."ucap Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"tanya Joonie kini menatap Donghae cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu noona, Sungmin hyung masih memeriksanya."ucap Donghae gamblang.

"Su-Sungmin?"gumam Joonie tidak percaya.

"Ya, Sungmin hyung yang mulai beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi dokter Hyunji."ucap Donghae.

"Ke-kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukan tentang Hyunji padaku."ucap Joonie lirih.

"Joonie noona, kau tahu? Kau penghalang hubunganku dengan Hyunji. Apa kau benar – benar ingin melakukan itu?"tanya Donghae manatap Joonie dengan sedikit amarah yang memuncak diubun – ubunnya.

"…."

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan Sungmin hyung? Apa kau akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan kami?"tanya Donghae dengan mengumbarkan perasaan sakit yang menyerangnya saat ini.

"Tent-

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Donghae, keadaan Hyunji sudah mulai memba-"ucap Sungmin yang tadi membuka pintu ruangan tersebut terputus ketika melihat joonie.

"Jo-Joonie~,"gumam Sungmin menatap tidak percaya jika Joonie ada didepan ruangan Hyunji.

"Benarkah hyung? Baiklah aku akan masuk. Noona, aku masuk duluan."ucap Donghae sembari beranjak dan melangkah keruangan Hyunji.

Donghae kini masuk keruangan Hyunji dan membiarkan Sungmin dan Joonie kini berbicara. Kalau boleh jujur, Donghae sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jika hyunji adalah adik dari Joonie. Tapi dia benar – benar tidak bisa melepaskan Hyunji kali ini. Hyunji adalah kebahagiaan, kekuatan, dan semangatnya.

Sungmin kini duduk disamping Joonie tanpa melakukan apapun. Sungmin tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun memintanya untuk merahasiakan semua tentang Hyunji pada Joonie. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa – apa jika Joonie akan marah padanya. Asal dia bisa bertemu dengan wanita pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padaku jika Hyunji menderita Hepatitis B?"tanya Joonie dengan nada dingin.

"Mian.."gumam Sungmin namun masih terdengar oleh Joonie.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban Lee Sungmin."ucap Joonie bergetar menahan amarah.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengatakan tentang hal ini kepadamu. Aku takut kau akan,,,,"ucap Sungmin menggantung.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku."ucap Joonie sembari menatap manik Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah.

"Manikmu mengatakan semuanya padaku,"ucap Joonie menatap Sungmin sekali lagi, banyak keraguan didalam pandangan Sungmin.

"Mian,"ucap Sungmin menunduk tidak mau menatap manik Joonie yang terlihat tengah menelanjangi kebohongannya.

"Katakan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Minnie."ucap Joonie yang kini tengah menghadap Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Aku-

"Minnie, bagaimana keadaan Hyunji? Apa Joonie mengetahui ini?"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah berlari kearah Sungmin.

"Kau bertemu dengan Joonie? Apa Joonie tahu jika Hyunji disini?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini ada disamping Yesung.

Dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Joonie sekarang tahu kenapa Sungmin tidak ingin memberitahunya. Karena orang tuanya sendirilah yang menginginkan Joonie tidak mengerti apapun tentang keadaan sang adik. Marah, kecewa, terluka, dan sakit itulah yang dirasakan hati Joonie. Dengan gerak cepat, dia memakai masker bekas operasinya. Joonie juga meremas jemari Sungmin agar tidak memberitahu orang tuanya jika itu adalah dia.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung telah berada disamping Sungmin, menanyakan keadaan Hyunji tanpa sadar jika disamping Sungmin adalah Joonue. Joonie yang masih memakai pakaian operasi bedah dengan segera meninggalkan kedua orang tua angkatnya tersebut. Dengan suara yang disamarkan, dia pamit undur diri dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Joonie kini berdiam diri didalam ruangannya sendiri, menyendiri dengan keadaan hatinya yang kian memburuk. Joonie terbangun dari lamunannya sesaat kini dia beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian dinasnya. Saat Joonie akan beranjak untuk duduk ditempat kerjanya, Joonie melihat jika Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Joonie dingin.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu padamu."ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Minnie. Aku tahu posisimu."ucap Joonie dengan nada rendah dan terlihat lelah dari pancaran wajahnya.

"Tapi Joonie,,"ucap Sungmin mencoba untuk berterus terang pada Joonie.

"Tidak ada kata tapi Minnie, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum kau memberitahuku. Sudahlah tidak perlu kau merasa bersalah. Jika kau masih merasakannya, tunggu dan obati yeosaeng. Pergilah."ucap Joonie sedikit membentak.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau minta Joonie, aku akan pergi. Tapi aku harap kau bisa jaga kondisimu agar tetap stabil. Aku pergi."ucap Sungmin sembari melangkah keluar ruangan Joonie.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun, jadi pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."ucap Joonie yang kini tengah menutup mata seakan terlihat acuh padahal dia menyembunyikan luka menganga dihatinya.

"…." Dengan segera Sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan Joonie.

Dalam diam Joonie menatap daun pintu ruangannya yang terlihat putih pucat. Dalam ruangan itu Joonie mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto keluarga. Menatap sendu setiap pixel warna foto yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan kenangan bersama keluarganya.

**_TES_**

**_TES_TES_**

Foto yang berbingkai kaca yang tadi dipegang oleh Joonie kini terkenai noda merah kental. Segera Joonie mengambil tisue yang ada disampingnya dan menyumpali hidungnya agar tidak mengenai pakaian dinasnya. Semua orang dirumah sakit tidak tahu keadaannya, yang tahu hanya beberapa orang termasuk Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**

"Joonie, apa kau didalam?"tanya Kyuhyun dibalik pintu ruangan anaknya.

"Masuklah appa."ucap Joonie setelah membereskan noda darah dari bingkai kaca dan yang ada dihidungnya serta membuang tisu itu di tempat sampah sebelahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kerjamu, chagi?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki ruangan Joonie.

"Tidak appa,"ucap Joonie sedikit bergetar ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya.

"Mianhae, jika aku terlalu memaksa kehendakku untuk menikahkanmu denga-

"Nan Gwaencanha appa, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Untuk apa appa ada disini? Siapa yang sakit?"tanya Joonie berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dengan berkas pasien yang sudah dikerjakannya tadi.

"A-aah,, anhi,, aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Tidak ada yang sakit."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mengelak.

"Benarkah? Appa tidak membohongiku kan?"tanya Joonie dengan lirih menahan rasa sakit yang kini mulai menyerangnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak membohongimu. Buat apa appa membohongimu chagi?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Kurasa, aku harus menemui pasienku appa. Aku pergi dulu."ucap Joonie beranjak san melangkah pergi meski sedikit terhuyung.

"Chagi gwaencanha?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memegang lengan Joonie yang akan terjatuh tadi.

"A-aku tidak apa. Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie mencoba berdiri dan melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kesadarannya juga menghilang.

**_BRUGHK_**

"JOONIEEEEE!"teriak Kyuhyun mendapati Joonie yang pingsan dan darah keluar dari lubang hidung Joonie.

"….."

"Joonie-ah,, ireonna."ucap Kyuhyun sembari membangunkan Joonie namun hasilnya nihil.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh ringkih Joonie keruang gawat darurat dan meminta Sungmin untuk memanggil Leeteuk. Dengan terus memanggil Joonie, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memanggil kesadaran Joonie lagi. Meski hasilnya tetap nihil ketika Leeteuk dengan tergopoh datang dan memeriksa keadaan Joonie.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunggu Leeteuk keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Appa, apa kau tidak mengenali dokter yang tadi bersamaku?"tanya Sungmin yang menatap luruh lorong kosong depannya.

"Tidak, aku rasa dia adalah dokter bedah yang lewat setelah operasi selesai."ucap Kyuhyun yang terlihat kalut , kedua anaknya masuk rumah sakit.

"Yeoja itu adalah Joonie."ucap Sungmin sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"MWO?"gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Dia adalah Cho Raejoon, dokter ahli bedah ketiga rumah sakit ini. Dialah Cho Raejoon yang barusaja menyelamatkan seorang pasien dari tumor jinak. Dialah Cho Raejoon yang kini tengah berusaha berperang dengan Leukimianya."ucap Sungmin yang kini tengah menitikkan airmatanya.

"Mwo?"gumam Yesung tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jangan katakan Joonie tahu semua tentang penyakit Hyunji."ucap Yesung menatap Sungmin yang masih terlihat tertekan.

"Ne, eomma. Joonie mengetahui semuanya malam ini setelah melakukan operasi."ucap Sungmin sendu Yesung.

"Jadi, yang bersamamu adalah Joonie?"tanya Yesung lagi tidak percaya.

"Ne, dia Joonie eomma."ucap Sungmin kembali menitikkan permata bening dari kedua maniknya.

"Andwae~,"gumam Yesung yang kini tengah dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah baby,"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sanksi dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika apa yang kita sembunyikan darinya, dia sudah tahu Kyu, Kau DENGAR! Joonie sudah mengetahui semuanya!"ucap Yesung emosi.

"Aku tahu, aku merasa bersalah akan hal itu baby. Aku sangat menyesalinya."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Yesung erat.

"Appa, bisakah aku mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Joonie?"tanya Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun memohon.

"….."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan oleh Joonie seperti ini appa, aku ingin menikah dengannya."ucap Sungmin menatap sungguh – sungguh Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan percepat pernikahan kalian."ucap Kyuhyun menatap nanar bayangan Joonie yang akan memarahinya tentang keputusan sepihak darinya.

"Gamsahamnida appa."ucap Sungmin kini menangis bahagia dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Minnie, jaga Joonie untuk ka-

"Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian, Joonie tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat ini."ucap Leeteuk yang sedikit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun pada sang sunbae.

"Joonie tengah tidur untuk waktu yang tidak bisa aku tentukan Kyu."ucap Leeteuk menatap sendu Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jangan katakan kalau Joonie koma hyung."ucap Sungmin menatap horor Leeteuk.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya Minnie, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Aku sudah memberitahu kalian bukan? Jangan memberi beban pikiran lebih pada Joonie. Inilah akibatnya jika kalian memaksanya berfikir lebih dari batasnya. Kondisi Joonie sudah sangat labil sejak pingsan ketika dia ada dirumah. Kita hanya bisa berdoa sekarang, agar tuhan tidak membawanya pergi. Aku permisi."ucap Leeteuk lalu beranjak pergi.

Perkataan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Sungmin dihinggapi rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Dia tidak tahu jika Joonie begitu menyayangi Hyunji lebih dari rasa sayang pada nyawanya sendiri. Dengan terpelosot jatuh Yesung menangis meluapkan semua penyesalannya.

"Tenang baby,"ucap Kyuhyun meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Joonie Koma? BAGAIMAN AKU BISA TENANG KYU!"ucap Yesung sembari memukul dada Kyuhyun keras.

"Mian baby, jeongmal mian."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Hahahaha mian,,, ini akan sedikit lebih panjang dari perkiraan….**

**Jeosonghamnida.,,,, aku pikir akan menjadi dua chap ternyata akan menjadi tiga chap…**

**Silakan dinikmati~**


	3. The Reason

" **Aku ingin terbang seperti burung. Burung yang terbang bebas dilangit yang biru. Meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki disini. Karena aku yakin mereka sudah tidak menginginkan aku untuk tetap bertahan disini. "**

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

**Title :**

**FAREWELL SNOW**

**Main Pairing :**

**Raejoon x Sungmin**

**Other Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Ryunji x Donghae**

**Hangeng x Heechul**

**Ratting :**

**T (Always)**

**Genre :**

**Family**

**Hurt/ Comfort**

**Little Romance**

**Death Chara**

**Warning :**

**Thypo**

**Yaoi**

**Straight**

**No Flame**

**Joonie's :**

**Jujur aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada kalian semua, tentang masalah yang menghinggapi Kyusung Group. Lewat fanfic ini aku meminta maaf jika aku lebih memilih untuk mundur. Tidak ada kata kata yang lebih menyakitkan ketika pada akhirnya aku mmilih kata untuk pergi. Entah mengapa, perasaan sakit ini tidak bisa hilang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah menyakitiku, sekecil apapun itu. Dan jika perkataan 'mereka' benar, Alzheimer, aku ingin memilikinya. Aku hanya ingin melupakan orang – orang yang pernah menyakitiku. Tapi satu hal yang selalu aku ingat, Aku bahagia bersama kalian dan aku bahagia karena aku menjadi diriku sendiri ketika bersama kalian. Aku tidak marah atau benci, karena mungkin memang aku yang harus disalahkan. Setidaknya nikmatilah fiction terakhir dariku ini, karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali lagi. Semua ini untuk kalian, Kyusung Shipper.**

**~ Let's Begin to Our Story ~**

"Tangie~,"ucap seorang namja cantik yang kini duduk disamping suaminya.

"Ne,, Bukankah ini sudah malam? Aku yakin besok kau akan lebih lelah lagi."ucap Hangeng sembari meletakkan berkas perusahaannya.

"Geurae,,, aku tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan anakku."ucap Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Tapi ingat, jangan sampai obatmu tertinggal lagi. Arra?"ucap Hangeng.

"Nado arra~,"ucap Heechul sembari memeluk Hangeng erat.

"Ige mwoya?"gumam Hangeng yang ternyata malah membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Anhiya, aku hanya berterima kasih karena kau mau menunggu dan selalu bersamaku."ucap Heechul sembari membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hangeng.

"Kurasa ini bukan istriku yang semaunya sendiri."ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum mengejek.

**_BLETAK_**

"Appeeuuu."ringis Hangeng.

"Rasakan!"ucap Heechul kini kembali kekamarnya dengan senyuman indah yang terukir diwajah cantiknya.

'_**Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Joonie. Tunggu eomma ne~. Eomma janji akan membawamu bersama eomma setelah ini.'**_

Batin Heechul tersenyum manis,,

Kini pesawat yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai dan mendarat di Korea, tempat kelahiran Heechul. Dengan senyum merekah, kedua namja paruh baya itu pergi kerumah sang adik untuk menjenguk sang anak dan adiknya – tentunya – . dengan segara Hangeng memanggil taksi untuk mereka dan segera menuju istana keluarga Cho. Dengan perasaan rindu mereka datang dengan senyum yang merekah tanpa tahu jika sebentar lagi kenyataan pahit akan segera dapatkan.

Setelah sampai didepan keluarga Cho, kepala rumah tangga, yang bernama Choi Minho menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Setelah mereka masuk rumah besar itu Heechul menanyakan kenapa rumah yang biasanya ramai itu terlihat sepi.

"Minho-ssi, kenapa rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi?"tanya Heechul.

"Itu karena anak tuan muda sedang dirawat dirumah sakit."ucap Minho sedikit takut.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi heum?"ucap Hangeng.

"Mungkin Hyunji sedang sakit, kajja!"ucap Heechul sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne,, kajja."ucap Hangeng.

"Ya sudah kami kerumah sakit. Kami pergi."ucap Heechul yang menyangka bahwa Hyunji-lah yang sedang sakit.

"Ne, Selamat jalan tuan muda."ucap Minho sedikit menyendu menatap punggung kedua namja tersebut.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berada dalam ruangan Hyunji. Keadaan Hyunji mulai membaik, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena anaknya sudah melewati masa kritis. Namun tidak sepenuhnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, namja itu lebih banyak melamun. Jika ingin mengingat masa kritis, anak pertamanya yang seharusnya patut ia khawatirkan.

"….ppa,,, Appa~.."panggil Hyunji.

"N-ne,,, Waegurae?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Apa appa tidak senang jika keadaanku membaik?"tanya Hyunji dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Tentu saja appa senang chagi? Kenapa appa harus tidak senang heum?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap puncak kepala Hyunji.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin appa dan eomma tetap disini bersamaku."ucap Hyunji penuh penekanan.

"Y-ye?"gumam Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Appa dan eomma sayang padaku kan? Aku anak appa dan eomma kan? Aku ingin apa dan eomma tetap disini bersamaku."ucap Hyunji sembari menunduk.

"Ta-tapi….."

"Baiklah, appa dan eomma akan tetap disini bersamamu,"ucap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun terasa tercekik.

"Ehm,, gomawo.."ucap Hyunji kembali memeluk sang anak.

"…."Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkan olehnya. Dengan segera dia menatap Yesung untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"…."Namun manik itu terlihat menyendu, ya, Kyuhyun tahu itu pilihan sulit, akan tetapi demi anaknya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, masalah datang dengan hadirnya Heechul dan Hangeng. Kehadiran Heechul dan Hangeng adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Karena sejujurnya mereka sunggguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan dibicarakan dengan kedua orang tua sah Joonie. Setelah Hyunji diberi obet penenang agar dia tertidur, Kyuhyun meminta Yesung untuk membawa Hangeng dan Heechul keluar ruangan Hyunji.

"Aku tahu, kalian kesini untuk bertemu dengan Joonie."ucap Kyuhyun menatap kedua hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Ya, aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."ucap Heechul tersenyum menatap Yesung.

"…"Yesung hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap manik sang kakak.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"tanya Heechul menatap khawatir Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?"tanya Hangeng sekarang menatap Kyuhyun.

"I-itu.."ucap Yesung tak kuasa menatap manik elang intimidasi dari Hangeng hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Joonie?"tanya Hangeng sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Baby, kau jaga Hyunji. Kalau dia mencariku bilang aku ada urusan di kantor. 'Jangan membantah!'"ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan yang segera mendapatkan anggukan dan bergegas kembali kekamar Hyunji.

"Chullie ge, Hangeng ge, ikutlah denganku."ucap Kyuhyun menatap lurus lorong rumah sakit.

"…"Tanpa bersuara Heechul dan Hangeng mengikuti arah langkah Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa lorong dilewatinya, kini Kyuhyun hanya perlu melangkah sampai kesebuah pavilion. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan memantapkan hati jika memang inilah yang harus dilakukannya. Mungkin dengan begitu, Joonie akan memaafkannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau membawa kami kemari Kyu?"tanya Hangeng.

"…"Tanpa suara Kyuhyun kini membuka pintu pavilion tersebut yang hanya ada sebuah ruang dan terlihatlah dari bilik dinding kaca siapa yang berada disana.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."ucap Heechul melangkah mundur dan menabrak Hangeng yang ada dibelakangnya sembari menutup mulutnya karena rasa tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa Chullie, ada denga-"ucap Hangeng manatap horror objek didepan matanya.

"Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa Joonie berada disini? Aku akan memanggil dokter yang menanganinya."ucap Kyuhyun sembari berjalan kesebuah telepon diruangan tersebut.

'Hyung, kemarilah. Aku ada diruangan Joonie.'ucap Kyuhyun lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, seorang dokter datang kearah mereka.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Joonie?"tanya dokter tersebut.

"Tidak ada hyung, aku hanya ingin hyung mengajak mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa itu dan menceritakan semua yang hyung ketahui tentang penyakit Joonie dari awal. Seperti hyung menceritakan semuanya padaku sehari setelah Joonie koma. Mereka adalah orang tua kandung Joonie. Mungkin, kau jiga bisa menanyakan apa yang selama ini kau pertanyakan padaku yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku jawab karena aku bukan orang tua kandungnya."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri menatap sendu Joonie yang terlihat semakin kurus.

"Ye?"gumam dokter tersebut tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi de- Leeteuk?"ucap Heechul menatap tak percaya orang yang ada didepannya.

"Heechul? Itukah kau?"ucap Leeteuk sembari memeluk Heechul.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi kurasa aku butuh penjelasan."ucap Heechul yang kini menatap Hangeng yang beranjak untuk duduk disofa meski pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri. Ada rasa sakit ketika melihat Joonie terbaring seperti itu, namun hatinya tak kalah sakit jika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang terlihat sangat tertekan.

**Flashback ON**

_Kini tiga hari setelah Joonie dinyatakan koma oleh Leeteuk, baik Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Sungmin semakin terpuruk. Sungmin dan Yesung mungkin sudah bisa memulai kegiatannya kembali, namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah masih menghinggapi relung hatinya. Terpukul? Sudah pasti menjalari hatinya, tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa lakukan untuk melindungi seorang anak yang sangat disayanginya. Dalam keadaan itu, Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya._

"_Ada apa hyung memintaku untuk datang?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak rela jika waktunya menjaga Joonie telah tersita._

"_Bacalah."ucap Leeteuk sembari memberi Kyuhyun sebuah dokumen._

"_Apa ini hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun menatap dokumen penuh curiga._

"_Bacalah, aku ingin kau melihat ini, karena ini adalah rahasiaku dengan Joonie."ucap Leeteuk menatap khawatir keadaan Kyuhyun._

"_I-ige mwoya?"tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dipegangnya._

"_Itu adalah hasil tes DNA yang Joonie lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu."ucap Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun._

"…_."_

"_Beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah Heechul datang kembali ke Korea, Joonie memintaku untuk mendiaknosa sebuah sampel darah. Dia awalnya sangat shock dengan hasil tes tersebut, maka dari itu dia memintaku untuk mendiaknosa hasil tes tersebut benar atau salah. Karena Joonie sendiri sudah mendiagnosa ulang hasil tes tersebut. Ada empat buah sampel yang aku tidak tahu milik siapa awalnya."_

"…_."_

"_Kemudian aku menyebutnya dengan sampel darah A, darah B, darah C dan darah D."_

"…_."_

"_Setelah aku lakukan pengujian DNA, sampel darah A adalah anak dari sampel darah C dan darah B adalah anak dai sampel darah D. Joonie yang sejak awal sudah mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Joonie kemudian mengambil keempat sampel tersebut dan menyimpannya. Aku yang penasaran dengan darah siapa itu lalu melakukan pencarian ulang dengan sampel darah seluruh keluarga mu dan Yesung. Awal dari rasa penasaranku adalah petaka buatku sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka jika Joonie adalah anak dari Hangeng. Setelah aku berulang kali melakukan tes DNA itu lagi, semua hasil menunjukkan semuanya cocok. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendasari anak itu melakukan tes darah. Yang jelas, saat itu dia adalah dokter magang terbaik yang pernah aku temui."ucap Leeteuk yang ditatap tak percaya oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Wa-waktu itu, Hyunji bermain dengan Joonie di taman bermain. Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya Heechul hyung bertemu dengan Joonie. Hari itu Joonie dipeluk sangat erat oleh Heechul hyung, bahkan Heechul menangis menatap Joonie. Joonie hanya heran, kenapa orang yang dianggapnya paman itu memeluknya sangat erat. Setelah itu, Joonie ingat jika jemari Hyunji berdarah karena tidak dia tidak sengaja terjatuh ketika berjalan. Entah saat itu aku tidak tahu dengan jelas, hanya saja sekilas aku melihat Joonie mengambil sedikit darah Hyunji yang masih SMP saat itu. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu, Joonie akan melakukan tes seperti itu."ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Dan kau juga tidak tahu jika Joonie saat itu sudah melakukan check up dengan sampel darahnya?"ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan maniknya._

"_Apa maksud hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti._

"_Setelah melakukan tes DNA itu, Joonie mulai menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa sampel darah dari keluagamu dan Yesung. Joonie juga tahu jika Heechul mengidap Leukimia. Setelah itu dia melakukan tes darah apakah dia juga mendapatkan kanker itu. Kemungkinan kecil itu berbuah pahit ketika Joonie mengetahui jika diapun juga mengidap penyakit yang sama. Dia dokter yang pintar, pintar menyembunyikan masalah pribadinya dan juga bisa diandalkan jika ada pasien yang membutuhkannya. Aku pun juga bertengkar dengannya waktu itu."ucap Leeteuk menunduk mengingatkan kembali pertengkarannya dengan Joonie._

"_Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu kalau Joonie mengidap Leukimia? Sedangkan hyung dan Joonie ada di bidang yang beda."tanya Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Leeteuk._

"_Ya, kami memang beda bidang, tapi kami dalam satu 'ahli' bidang yang sama. Yaitu penyakit dalam, Joonie punya keterampilan lebih dibanding dengan dokter lain. Tapi juga sangat tertutup dengan yang lain. Setelah mengetahui Joonie malakukan tes aku menemuinya. Aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia cari? Joonie dengan senyum hambar memberikan hasil laboratorium itu padaku. Yang saat ini aku berikan padamu. Dan menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya dari awal padaku."ucap Leeteuk menatap sendu Kyuhyun._

"…_."_

"_Joonie lalu memintaku untuk merahasiakan semua yang terjadi. Joonie juga bilang jika yang tahu hanyalah aku dan dia. Namun saat kami akan pulang dari dalam ruangan rapat dokter tersebut ada Sungmin yang mendengar pembicaraan kami. Sungmin tampak shock dengan apa yang didengarnya saat itu, apalagi aku dengar saat itu Sungmin sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Joonie. Setelah itu aku diminta Joonie untuk pergi. Keesokan harinya Joonie memberitahuku jika Sungmin bersedia merahasiakan penyakit Joonie. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja tatapan Sungmin yang sangat tertekan membuatku berfikir jika Joonie memaksanya."ucap Leeteuk._

"_Bukankah semua ini sudah terlambat? Joonie sudah mengetahui semua hal yang selama ini aku rahasiakan dari dia."ucap Kyuhyun menatap nanar Leeteuk._

"_Tidak ada kata terlambat Kyu~, kita bisa mulai dari awal jika Joonie sudah siuman."ucap Leeteuk mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah hyung, aku akan kembali kekamar Joonie."ucap Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari ruangan Leeteuk._

**Flashback OFF**

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Chulli? Aku tidak bisa meminta Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan karena Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang berhak menentukan langkah untuk Joonie."ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong menatap Joonie dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu,, ini sangat menyakitkan buatku karena mendengar semua ini bersamaan. Aku bahagia jika Joonie tahu kami orang tua kandungnya, akan tetapi kami juga sangat menyesal karena dia adalah anakku. Jika dia adalah anak Yesung, semuanya pasti tidak akan sesakit ini."ucap Heechul kini menunduk menenangkan fikirannya. Ucapan Zhoumi dulu ketika dia akan melahirkan joonie masih diingatnya sampai sekarang

' _**Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu ingin menitipkan anakmu pada Yesung. Tapi apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang – matang Chullie? Bukannya aku ingin menakut – nakutimu, aku hanya takut akan ketakutanku sendiri jika Leukimiamu menular pada Joonie. Itu yang sangat mengganjal difikiranku.'**_

Terkesiap dengan apa yang diingatnya, Heechul kemudian mengambil ponsel disaku mejanya dan menelepon Zhoumi. Hangeng yang melihat gelagat Heechul hanya menatap penasaran, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Joonie. Anaknya, anak kandungnya yang selama ini dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuanya pada adiknya sendiri.

"Wei, Zhoumi. Kau dimana?"ucap Heechul dengan logat Chinese-nya.

"**Di Rumah sakit, ada apa? Apa kau merasa sakit? Bukankah kau ada di Korea sekarang?**"tanya Zhoumi seperti kereta api.

"Ucapanmu padaku ketika 'itu' kini telah terjadi. Ketakutanmu sekarang menjadi kenyataan."ucap Heechul menghiraukan pertanyaan Zhoumi.

'**Prraanngg'**

"**S-shen me?**"tanya Zhoumi sedikit shock dengan kabar yang didengarnya.

"Joonie mengidap Leukimia, dia koma sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"tanya Heechul yang kini tengah terisak.

"**Besok aku akan berangkat Korea. Sekarang kau tenang, jaga kondisimu agar tetap stabil. Berikan ponselnya pada Hangeng ge.**"ucap Zhoumi.

"Wei,"ucap Hangeng setelah menerima ponsel dari Heechul.

"**Ge, besok aku akan ke Korea. Aku akan melihat kondisi Joonie. Setelah itu kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Aku akan siapkan semuanya disini, jika keadaannya semakin memburuk, aku akan meminta assistenku untuk mengirim peralatan rumah sakit kesana.**"ucap Zhoumi sembari mencoba memberi tahu langkah awal apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Enm, aku menunggumu."ucap Hangeng sedikit bergetar.

"**Baiklah, sekarang aku harap kau bisa menenangkan Heechul ge, aku tidak ingin dia juga ikut – ikutan drop. Meski kesembuhannya 99 % tapi tidak memungkiri jika 'itu' bisa kambuh,**"ucap Zhoumi.

"Enm, mingbai!(mengerti)"ucap Hangeng yang kini tengah memeluk Heechul erat.

"**Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya. Besok aku hubungi lagi.**"ucap Zhoumi sembari menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa yang Zhoumi katakan?"tanya Heechul.

"Dia akan datang dan melihat kondisi Joonie. Apapun itu, kita harus menerima keadaan apapun tentang Joonie, meski itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk."ucap Hangeng sembari menatap kosong Heechul.

Heechul melihat itu, tatapan kosong Hangeng yang sudah lama pudar. Tatapan rasa sakit yang dia sembunyikan sendiri. Heechul yakin jika Hangeng sama shocknya dengan dirinya.

"Enm, kita harus menunggunya."ucap Heechul tersenyum sembari memeluk Hangeng.

Hangeng tersadar dan kini balas memeluk Heechul, senyum nanar kini terpatri diwajah Hangeng. Tersadar jika mereka tidak sendiri, Hangeng melepas pelukan Heechul dan tersenyum malu kearah sang dokter.

"Kita tunggu adikku yang akan datang dari Beijing besok dokter, setelah itu kami akan melakukan langkah selanjutnya."ucap Hangeng pada sang dokter.

"Kyyuuhh~,"gumam Heechul menyadarkan Hangeng jika Kyuhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap lurus kearah anaknya.

Hangeng tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi anaknya, mencintai Joonie seperti dia mencintai Hyunji. Tapi jika spekulasi Hangeng benar, Hyunji terlihat iri dengan Joonie karena Kyuhyun lebih menyayangi Joonie dari pada dirinya. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada adik iparnya tersebut.

"Boleh aku tahu, apa yang Joonie katakan padamu satu tahun yang lalu, ge?"tanya Kyuhyun yang masih belum mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Joonie.

"Y-ye?"gumam Hangeng dan Heechul sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun.

"Salju pertama tahun lalu, apa Joonie meneleponmu?"tanya Kyuhyun menatap Joonie nanar.

"Ya, dia meneleponku."ucap Hangeng yang langsung ditatap Heechul tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"tanya Heechul garang.

"Ka-

"Karena Joonie hanya meneleponmu sebentar, benar? Apa Joonie hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hangeng.

"Ya, Joonie hanya bertanya apakah Heechul beberapa tahun ini tengah menjalani pengobatan dan pemulihan setelah koma. Aku jawab ya, karena jujur aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Joonie menutup teleponnya."ucap Hangeng membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu, aku tidak memberitahumu Chulli."ucap Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul.

"Ta-tapi..

"Dan kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya bukan?"ucap Kyuhyun kini tengah tersenyum, tersenyum hambar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"kini Hangeng balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Karena setelah itu aku menemuinya, aku menemuinya dan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Salju pertama adalah salju suci yang tidak akan bisa membuat orang berbohong. Itu adalah perkataanku ketika dia masih kecil, dan dia mempercayai itu sampai sekarang."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini kembali menatap Joonie dan mulai meneteskan Kristal bening pengganggu penglihatannya.

"….."

"Waktu itu aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dan dengan tersenyum dia bilang jika tahun ini adalah tahun dimana pertama kalinya aku menjadi orang kedua yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum yang malah terlihat menyedihkan diwajahnya.

"…"

"Aku bertanya siapa yang berani mengucapkan hal itu padanya dengan nada marah yang dibuat – buat,"ucap Kyuhyun terkikik mengingat kembali tingkahnya kala itu, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika airmatanya kini mulai mengalir deras dari kedua belah pipinya.

"…"

"Dengan senyum bahagia dia bilang padaku, yang memberi ucapan padanya adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi rahasia untuknya. Setelah itu, aku menganggap jika itu adalah Sungmin, dan aku menanyakan padanya apa dia menelpon Joonie saat salju pertama tahun lalu. Dan dia mengatakan tidak, dan hipotesa kuatku mengarahkanku pada kalian."ucap Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya dan memandang Joonie dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa Joonie bisa sampai colaps?"tanya Hangeng mengalihkan pembicaran meski tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir, Joonie terlihat sangat sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi aku yakin jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin, Donghae, Hyunji, dan Joonie. Kau tahu jika Joonie lebih menyayangi Hyunji bukan?"tanya Leeteuk yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hangeng dan Heechul kecuali Kyuhyun.

"…."

"Aku sudah tahu jika beban fikiran malah akan memberatkannya, maka dari itu aku meminta Joonie untuk membagi masalahnya denganku, dan akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu Joonie mangatakan semuanya padaku."ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang kini beralih menatapnya.

"Maksud hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

**Flashback ON**

_Leeteuk menemui Joonie yang tengah duduk sendiri termenung menatap langit sore yang berbias senja. Kala itu adalah musim gugur, daun maple berguguran dari belakang tubuh Joonie._

"_Joonie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Leeteuk pada Joonie._

"_Tidak ada oppa, aku hanya ingin menikmati udara ini."ucap Joonie mengelak dengan apa yang dirasakannya._

"_Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, atau aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun."ucap Leeteuk mengancam._

"_Katakan saja oppa, Kyuhyun appa sudah mengetahui semuanya."ucap Joonie tenang meski pancaran nanar terlihat dari manik Joonie._

"_Bukankah hanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang tahu jika kau sakit?"tanya Leeteuk._

"_Ya, waktu aku colaps pertama kalinya dirumah, itu adalah awal mereka tahu, dan aku yakin jika semua itu adalah berkat Sungmin. Ck~ namja itu."ucap Joonie sedikit kesal karena rencananya berantakan berkat Sungmin._

"_Tapi tentang kau anak Hangeng?"tanya Leeteuk lagi sembari mendalami ekspresi Joonie yang jarang berubah itu._

"_Kyuhyun appa sudah tahu, tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku adalah anak dari Hangeng kecuali oppa dan Kyuhyun appa. Tidak juga dengan kedua orang tuaku."ucap Joonie masih tersenyum._

"_Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu mereka?"tanya Leeteuk._

"_Apa itu perlu? Hyunji semakin membenciku karena aku mengetahui hubungannya dengan Donghae. Sedangkan Yesung eomma, eomma terlihat sangat tertekan begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun appa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Joonie dan menatap Leeteuk._

"_Mungkin, kau harus memberitahu kedua orang tua kandungmu."ucap Leeteuk._

"_Itu tidak mungkin oppa. Apa oppa ingin membuat Yesung eomma down lagi? Itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Apa lagi jika aku bilang, aku akan bertemu dan tinggal dengan kedua orang tua 'kandungku' pasti mereka akan shock dengan apa yang aku katakan."ucap Joonie mencibir ide Leeteuk._

"_Lalu apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"tanya Leeteuk._

"_Oppa ingat? Sungmin mempunyai seorang namdongsaeng dan namanya adalah Lee Donghae yang sekarang menjabat sebagai namjachingu Hyunji."ucap Joonie menatap Leeteuk yang kini menatapnya tak percaya._

"_Ja-jadi yang kau bicarakan tadi adalah adiknya Sungmin?"tanya leeteuk lagi._

"_Ne oppa."ucap Joonie mendengus geli melihat kelakuan seniornya itu._

"_Bukankah itu bagus? Jika kau bukan anak kandung Kyuhyun bukankah itu tidak masalah?"tanya Leeteuk lagi._

"_Kurasa kau memang benar oppa. Akan tetapi kau lupa satu hal, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."ucap Joonie._

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintai Sungmin?"tanya Leeteuk yang kini menatap Joonie yang terlihat tersenyum hambar._

"_Bukan karena mencintai atau tidak mencinta, oppa. Karena aku ingin tetap seperti, dan aku tidak ingin mengubah apapun."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum pada Leeteuk._

"_Apa karena penyakitmu?"tanya Leeteuk._

"_Alasan terbesar, iya. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Yesung eomma dan Kyuhyun appa tertekan karena permasalah sepele seperti ini. Bagiku melihat keluarga yang selama ini membesarkanku bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup."ucap Joonie._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua kandungmu?"tanya Leeteuk sedikitnya dia tidak rela jika anak dari temannya menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

"_Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti posisiku. Aku yakin mereka juga akan tetap bersamaku. Meski aku sangat yakin jika Heechul mommy pasti akan memenggalku jika melakukan ini semua. Tapi aku yakin jika Hangeng daddy pasti akan mendukungku."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum meski cairan bening lolos dari sudut matanya._

"…_."_

"_Aku juga yakin jika oppa akan mengerti posisiku. Aku hanya ingin berada disamping orang – orang yang aku sayangi sampai akhir."ucap Joonie._

"_Tapi kau menyakitinya, tidakkah kau sadar kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan Sungmin?"tanya Leeteuk._

"_Itu adalah konsekuensi dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan oppa."ucap Joonie menatap Leeteuk._

"_Ta-tapi._

"_Oppa dengarkan aku, aku tidak tahu pasti kapan masaku akan berakhir, kapan aku akan pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Bukan berarti aku menyerah, hanya saja aku sudah lelah."ucap Joonie menatap kosong daun yang berguguran ditanah._

"…_."_

"_Hyunji membenciku karena dia menganggap orang tuanya telah aku rebut, dan sekarang dia semakin membenciku karena Donghae adalah adik Sungmin. Aku tahu Sungmin mencintaiku, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain dengan keterbatasanku. Aku tidak ingin hidup Sungmin susah karena harus mengurusku jika aku sudah tidak bisa apa – apa nanti. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban orang lain."ucap Joonie menatap Leeteuk dengan deraian Kristal membanjiri pipinya._

"…_."_

"_Alasan itulah yang sangat menyiksaku. Aku takut hanya memberinya luka bukan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan yang paling menyiksaku sekarang adalah jika Kyuhyun appa memintaku menikah dengan Sungmin"ucap Joonie mengusap kasar airmatanya._

"_Jo-Joonie,"gumam Leeteuk sembari memeluk Joonie._

"_Sekarang Hyunji telah masuk bangku kuliah itu yang membuatku senang, dengan ini aku bisa menyatukan mereka berdua."ucap Joonie yang kini telah beralih menjadi gadis yang ceria dan melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk._

"_Kau ingin aku membantumu?"tanya Leeteuk yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Joonie._

"_Jika bukan pada oppa, kepada siapa lagi aku meminta. Kyuhyun appa selalu menuruti kata – kata yang kau katakan."ucap Joonie tersenyum lembut menenangkan orang yang berada didekatnya tanpa tahu jika gadis itu tengah menghitung mundur._

"_Baiklah, oppa akan membantumu. Semampu yang oppa bisa."ucap Sungmin._

"_Gomawoyo oppa."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum._

"_Kurasa aku harus check pasien. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu, bukankah kau sudah free. Pulanglah."ucap Leeteuk sembari berlalu pergi._

"_Ne, sebentar lagi."ucap Joonie sembari menatap senja dengan senyuman terbaiknya._

**Flashbak OFF**

"M-mwo?"gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Joonie mengetahui semuanya Kyu, mengetahui jika kau akan menikahkannya dengan Sungmin."ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

"K-kau pasti berbohong hyung."ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu Kyu? Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong."ucap Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Geumanhaja!"ucap Kyuhyun sembari keluar paviliun tersebut.

"Hahh~, anak ini."gumam Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Heechul dan hangeng tampak khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Joonie melebihi dari nyawanya sendiri. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun yang membuat Joonie bahagia, meski harus dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri. Mereka tahu itu, akan tetapi mereka juga tidak tahu jika Joonie sangat menyayangi Hyunji lebih dari apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Hari telah berganti, Zhoumi datang dengan peralatan yang dibawanya dari Chinese. Dengan segera dia melihat keadaan Joonie, setelah mengecek semuanya Zhoumi keluar ruangan dan menyuruh assistennya untuk memasangkan peralatan yang dibawanya untuk dipasangkan ditubuh Joonie. Kyuhyun juga melihat itu, melihat tubuh ringkih itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Zhoumi?"tanya Hangeng menatap orang yang dianggapnya sebagai adik tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun hyung. Keadaan Joonie semakin parah jika aku mendiagnosa darahnya. Karena selama ini obat yang diminum oleh Joonie adalah obat dosis tinggi. Selain itu ada beberapa zat yang terdeteksi didalam tubuhnya."ucap Zhoumi sembari menatap Leeteuk.

"A-apa itu?"tanya Heechul terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Uisanim, bolehkah aku bertanya? "tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne,"ucap Leeteuk tenang.

"Apa kau tahu, obat apa saja yang selama ini diminum Joonie?"tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak tahu dokter, karena Joonie sudah pasti tahu apa yang diminumnya. Saat aku bertanya pada Joonie, aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Joonie tidak memperbolehkan aku melihatnya."ucap Leeteuk.

"Apa ini yang kau perlukan?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari memberikan tiga botol wadah obat yang masih ada.

"Ya, aku sangat memerlukan- Apa yang dilakukan anakmu Ge? Apa dia berniat untuk bunuh diri?"tanya Zhoumi melihat dengan seksama obat yang di berada digenggamnya.

"Maksudmu apa Zhoumi?!"ucap Hangeng tidak terima.

"Yang dia minum bukanlah hanya obat dosis tinggi tapi juga obat _pain killer_ kau sudah tahu akibatnya bukan? Jika seorang penderita Leukimia menelan pil ini setiap hari?"tanya Zhoumi menatap horror Hangeng.

"…."Hangeng hanya bisa menegang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"M-mwo?"gumam Heechul tak percaya.

"Apa? Apa yang akan terjadi? Katakan padaku? Apa yang akan terjadi!"bentak Kyuhyun karena dia merasa tidak mengerti apapun dengan ilmu kedokteran.

"Jika setiap hari kau merasakan sakit dan meminum obat dosis tinggi, itu akan menyebabkanmu kecanduan dengan obat. Selain itu, _pain killer_ atau biasa dikenal dengan analgesic adalah obat yang hamper sama dengan _Morphine_. Obat yang menyebabkan sesorang mengalami depresi pernafasan. _Ohh Damn!_"ucap Zhoumi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak Hangeng yang sama gilanya dengan Heechul ketika awal dia mengetahui peyakitnya tersebut.

"M-mwo?"gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Uisanim, apa Joonie pernah mengeluh merasakan sesak nafas?"tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Ak-

"Dia pernah mengeluhkan itu dokter."ucap Sungmin yang kini diambang pintu.

"Sungmin?"gumam Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi memandang Hangeng seolah menanyakan siapa dokter ini. Dengan helaan nafas panjang Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Joonie. Dengan snyum tipis Zhoumi sedikit mendengus dengan pesona anak Hangeng.

'_**ck~ tidak anak, tidak ayah, tidak ibu, pesonanya selalu memikat.'**_

Batin Zhoumi mendengus geli.

"Aku baru saja melihat keadaan Hyunji, dia tampak menanyakan keberadaanmu appa. Selain itu, dia juga mulai menanyakan dimana Joonie. Lalu aku kemari dan mendengar apa yang ditanyakan dokter ini."ucap Sungmin sembari menatap dokter yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Bukankah Hyunji membenci Joonie?"tanya Leeteuk sakartis.

"Ku rasa, Hyunji mulai merasa bersalah dengan Joonie. Hyunji menanyakan apa Joonie sakit? Mian, dengan terpaksa aku membohonginya. Aku bilang Joonie sedang ada di Luar Negeri karena study banding dokter di Chinese."ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."ucap Heechul sembari mendatangi Sungmin dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Jeonmaneyo."ucap Sungmin tersipu.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."ucap Heechul yang ditatap horror Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanya sebentar, Zhoumi, lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."ucap Heechul sembari memandang Hangeng dan Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan aku-tidak-akan-mengatakan-tentang-rahasia-itu.

"Tunggu Chullie, aku ingin bertanya pada anak ini."ucap Zhoumi lalu menanyakan suatu hal pada Sungmin.

"Kapan kau melihat Joonie merasa sesak? Apa dia juga merasakan hal lain?"tanya Zhoumi setengah menyelidik.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya Sungmin mulai panic.

"Tidak ada gunanya menutupi masalah ini pada anak itu Heechul."ucap Leeteuk lalu mengarahkan sebuah botol obat _pain killer_ ditangan Zhoumi kearah Sungmin.

"…"Setelah melihat ciri – ciri obat tersebut, dengan tegang manik Sungmin kini mulai melebar tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah mengerti bukan? Kenapa aku menanyakan apa Joonie pernah merasakan sesak?"tanya Zhoumi memandang iba dokter didepannya saat ini.

"An-andwae.."gumam Sungmin sembari menitikkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

"Jika spekulasiku benar, 'golongan' obat yang digunakan Joonie sudah tidak bisa diterima lagi tubuhnya. Aku hanya takut jika dosis tinggi obat yang diminumnya semakin membuat jantungnya dengan cepat. Dan itu menimbulkan ganguan pada dinding rongga dadanya akibat dari gangguan system otot pernafasan yang disebabkan oleh penekanan pada pusat syaraf pernafasannya."ucap Zhoumi dengan gamblang membuat semua tubuh disekitarnya sedikit mendapat sengatan listrik tak terlihat.

"M-mwo?"ucap mereka semua tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"A-apa dokter akan bilang Joonie akan mengidap Pneumothorax?"tanya Sungmin menatap tak percaya dokter yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Kemungkinan terburuknya 85% itu pasti jika dilihat dari kapan dia tahu penyakit yang diderita dan 'dia' tidak ingin orang disekitarnya tahu."ucap Zhoumi sukses membuat sosok Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan tangan yang masih membekap bibirnya erat, meski lelehan lava bening dari kedua maniknya telah menganak sungai.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Hangeng sembari mencoba untuk mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang Ge, kalau Joonie sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya aku akan melakukan operasi. Tapi kemungkinan untuk sukses juga sangat kecil."ucap Zhoumi sembari memandang Hangeng yang sudah dianggap kakak olehnya itu sendu.

"Berapa presentasi keberhasilanya?"tanya Hangeng langsung menatap Zhoumi balik.

"14%."ucap Zhoumi menatap Hangeng yang kini tengah duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan melebarkan kedua maniknya tidak percaya.

Hancur sudah, baik Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Sungmin, Leeteuk, terlebih lagi Heechul. Sungguh mereka tidak tahu jika semuanya bisa sekacau ini. Mereka sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa hari setelah Zhoumi datang kala itu, Joonie divonis mengidap pneumothorax, kenyataan itu membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Leeteuk dan Heechul terasa tercekik. Setiap hari Heechul, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun menjaganya tanpa henti, dan itu sedikit memberi perkembangan yang bisa membuat orang – orang yang menyayanginya bernafas lega. Kyuhyun meminta pada semua orang untuk tidak memberitahu Yesung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Joonie.

Kyuhyun menjaga Joonie malam ini, ini adalah malam minggu keenam sejak Joonie koma. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng bertugas menjaga Joonie, sedangkan Heechul telah pergi itirahat karena Hangeng tidak ingin permatanya itu akan sama seperti berlian yang kini tengah tidur panjang. Kyuhyun sedikit melamunkan apa yang beberapa hari ini diimpikannya. Dalam mimpi tersebut Joonie selalu datang dan mengajaknya ke ruangan kerja Joonie.

"Kyuu~,"panggil Hangeng sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eh, hyung.."ucap Kyuhyun setengah kaget karena tepukan Hangeng tadi.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa? Apa yang kau fikirkan heum? Katakan padaku."ucap Hangeng sedikit memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan apa yang difikirkannya.

Kyuhyun lalu menceritakan apa yang mimpi yang dialaminya. Dengan wajah yang kalut Kyuhyun juga meminta maaf pada Hangeng sampai akhirnya dia membuat Joonie seperti ini. Dengan senyuman lembut, Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun erat sembari menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk sang adik iparnya itu.

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku dan Heechul sudah mengerti posisimu. Kami sangat mengerti apa yang kau lakukan. Mungkin jika aku diposisimu aku juga akan melakukan hal sama. Untuk sekarang kita harus menjaga dan menunggunya pulang. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah keluar mungkin bisa sedikit menjernihkan kepalamu."ucap Hangeng sembari melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

Kini Kyuhyun berjalan lurus kearah ruangan Joonie. Sesampainya didepan ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menatap kosong papan nama yang ada dimeja Joonie. Semuanya kosong dan sepi. Tidak ada senyuman hangat yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada lagi yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun ini mulai menduduki kursi Joonie, menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Banyak buku yang tertata di dinding ruangan tersebut. Namun kini manik caramelnya menemukan tumpukan sampah disisi kanan kursi tersebut. Kyuhyun yakin jika sampah itu belumlah di buang selama Joonie colaps.

Dari tempat sampah tersebut noda merah kental yang telah mongering tampak menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun juga menemukan jika noda darah itu juga sedikit membekas di foto bingkai kaca yang ada didepannya. Jika hipotesanya benar, saat dirinya datang, saat itulah Joonie sedang down. Dan Joonie tidak ingin dirinya melihatnya seperti itu.

Dengan gerakan tremor, jemari Kyuhyun mengambil foto Joonie yang sedang tersenyum manis bersama dirinya, hanya bersama sang appa ketika mereka tengah asik pergi untuk hiking. Diusapnya sayang foto itu, meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika airmatanya kini menetes membasahi bingkai kaca foto tersebut.

"Mian,,, Mian,,, Mian…"ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih dan membenamkan diri dimeja kerja Joonie tersebut.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur karena dia lelah menangis. Dalam tidurnya Kyuhyun bermimpi indah. Dan disinilah dia saat ini, disebuah taman yang indah, dengan pohon maple sebagai tanaman yang lebih mendominasi tempat itu. Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu gazebo yang ada ditaman tersebut. Kyuhyun mendatangi sosok itu, sosok orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Joonie,"panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ap-appa?! Kenapa appa disini?"tanya Joonie kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun ada disini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"tanya Kyuhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Joonie.

"Na? Aku disini menunggu seseorang appa. Appa tidak boleh ada disini. Appa harus pulang ne."bujuk Joonie sembari mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari taman itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengikuti langkah Joonie.

"Kalau appa ikut denganku, siapa yang akan menjaga Hyunji dan Sungie eomma?"tanya Joonie yang dijawab dengan kebungkaman Kyuhyun.

"Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut."ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan berhenti.

"Tidak apa, aku harus pergi."ucap Joonie menatap sang appa.

"Kalau kau pergi aku juga akan pergi."ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Hahh~ baiklah, appa dengarkan Joonie."ucap Joonie kini memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun."ucap Kyuhyun menatap daun maple yang berguguran ditanah.

"Appa~,"panggil Joonie manja sembari memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Apa sudah tahu semua, mian, jeongmal mianhae, jebal geumanhaja. Kembalilah, appa janji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Jebal,, heo?"ucap Kyuhyun membalas memeluk erat Joonie.

"Sudahlah appa, aku tidak marah pada appa kok. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku sangat menyayangi appa, mana mungkin aku bisa marah."ucap Joonie mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan memberinya ketenangan.

"Kalau kau sangat menyayangi appa, appa mohon kembalilah. Arra~?"ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap manik Joonie.

"Mianhae appa, aku harus pergi."ucap Joonie sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada sang appa dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan pergi kedalam taman itu.

Kyuhyun mengejarnya tapi dia tidak menemukan jejak Joonie dimanapun. Kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa yang dia tahu dia hanya mencari Joonie yang telah hilang dari dekapannya.

Terkesiap dengan mimpi yang dialaminya Kyuhyun kini menenangkan diri. Saat akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah daun maple yang digenggamnya. Tidak ingin berspekulasi lebih luas, Kyuhyun lalu pergi kekamar mandi ruangan joonie untuk membasuh mukanya, setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk Kyuhyun keluar ruangan Joonie dan berjalan kearah ruangan Joonie.

Saat melewati lorong – lorong itu Kyuhyun menatap taman yang tengah dia lewati. Salju telah turun, ini adalah salju pertama dibulan Desember. Dan ini adalah hari ulang tahun Joonie.

Dengan segera setelah menutup pintu kamar Joonie, Kyuhyun melihat Hangeng yang telah tertidur di sofa. Setelah mengambil selimut yang ada dipelukan Hangeng, Kyuhyun menyelimuti kakak iparnya tersebut. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun menatap Joonie sayang, diusapnya puncak kepala Joonie lalu menciumnya.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida urineun Aegi.. Saengil Chukkae Cho Rae Jooni."ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Joonie dan tak sengaja tetesan airmatanya menetes dipipi Joonie.

Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut jemari Joonie tersebut penuh sayang dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menangis, itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika dia akan kehilangan malaikat kecilnya itu.

Jemari yang digenggam Kyuhyun kini mulai menggerakkan ototnya. Friksi gerakan itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dengan acara menangisnya. Kyuhyun kini memusatkan fokusnya pada wajah Joonie. Kelopak mata itu kini terlihat tengah mencoba menampilkan maniknya.

"A-appaghh…"panggil Joonie lirih.

"Hyung, hyung,, bangun hyung.. Joonie,, Joonie hyung."teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hangeng jantungan dan bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Ada apa Kyu- Joonie? Kau sadar?"ucap Hangeng lalu segera menelepon Zhoumi.

Setelah itu Joonie diperiksa Zhoumi, sedang Kyuhyun dan Hangeng menunggu dengan cemas keadaan Joonie. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, Zhoumi keluar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Hangeng mendesaknya akhirnya Zhoumi angkat bicara.

"Keadaan Joonie semakin parah, aku takut jika Joonie tidak segera dioperasi, pembuluh darah didadanya akan pecah karena pembusukan yang terjadi selama dia koma. Kita harus membawanya ke Chinese ge, karena peralatanku untuk itu ada disana."ucap Zhoumi sukses membuat Kyuhyun menegang.

"Bawalah Joonie ke Chinese hyung. Kalau bisa hari ini kalian berangkat, aku harus membuat alasan pada Yesung dan Hyunji tentang ini."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Hangeng berharap untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat setelah pagi, aku akan pulang dengan Heechul dan Zhoumi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Leeteuk dan Sungmin?"tanya Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Serahkan padaku, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Joonie saat ini Zhoumi?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia mungkin sedang tertidur hyung, kalau kau ingin menemuinya silakan. Aku harus bicara dengan Hangeng ge."ucap Zhoumi sembari membawa Hangeng menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun kini masuk kekamar Joonie, menggenggam erat memberikan kekuatan tak terlihat yang dimiliknya. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan wajah Joonie dengan lembut.

"Appa~,"panggil Joonie yang kini menghadap kearah sang ayah.

"Mianhae, aku sudah membangunkanmu. Apa ada yang sakit?"tanya Kyuhyun menahan cairan airmatanya menetes.

"Anhii~, eobseo."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah, besok kau akan pergi ke Chinese dengan Hangeng hyung dan Heechul hyung."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ta-

"Jebal, turuti kata appa kali ini. Ikutlah dengan kedua orang tuamu, appa janji akan menyusulmu. Heo?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Joonie penuh harap dan lolos sudah airmata yang dibendung itu.

"Ne, appa. Aku akan ikut dengan mereka."ucap Joonie tersenyum lembut.

Setelah Kyuhyun tenang, Joonie mengungkapkan apa yang dia ketahui selama ini.

"Aku harap apa jangan nangis lagi, meski aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi, aku bisa mendengar semua yang kalian katakan tentang keadaanku. Aku janji akan pulang untuk appa."ucap Joonie kini melihat sang apa hanya menangis.

"…"

"Kalau appa tetap nangis, aku tidak akan mau bertemu apa."ucap Joonie sedikit mengancam yang dibuat – buat.

"…"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur dengan appa malam ini,"ucap Joonie sembari menepuk sebelahnya.

"…"

"Aku yakin ini akan muat untuk dua orang."ucap Joonie tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Joonie yang sudah terbebas dari belenggu peralatan medis. Dengan hati hati, Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk tubuh mungil Joonie dan membawanya kealam mimpi. Setelah beberapa saat Joonie tertidur, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyusul Joonie untuk tidur.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun mendapati Joonie sudah tidak ada lagi dipelukannya, Kyuhyun celingukan mencari keberadaan Joonie. Hampir saja dia berteriak ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan Joonie yang tengah berada di kursi roda. Seolah mengerti raut kekhawatiran Kyuhyun, Joonie angkat bicara.

"Mian aku tidak membangunkan appa, aku lihat appa sangat lelah. Maka dari itu aku meminta daddy untuk membawaku menemui Zhoumi ge, satu jam lagi kami take off. Jadi kami harus kebandara, appa ingin mengantarku."ucap Joonie tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, tapi aku harus mandi dulu,"ucap Kyuhyun sembari melesat kekamar mandi.

"Mandi yang bersih, jangan lupa cuci muka, "ucap Joonie kini menatap sang daddy yang ada dihadapannya.

"Daddy~ xie xie."ucap Joonie sembari memeluk tubuh tegap itu.

Kini Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hangeng, dan Zhoumi telah bersiap untuk take off. Mereka sudah check in. tinggal beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tinggal landas dari bandara Incheon.

Kini Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin untuk menemuinya di sebuah kafe dipinggir taman kota. Disitulah Kyuhyun menceritakan kalau Joonie sudah berangkat ke Chinese untuk memulai pengobatannya. Dan Kyuhyun juga mengatakan jika Joonie bukanlah anak kandungnya. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Sungmin menatap wajah sendu Kyuhyun. Sekarang Sungmin mengerti kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun sangat over protective pada Joonie. Dengan senyuman lembut mereka merahasiakan semua yang terjadi pada Yesung, Hyunji, dan Donghae.

**~ THE END ~**

**Tidak sesuai dengan rencana awal,,, #pundung.**

**Okey, pertama Joonie minta maaf, jika kata – kata Joonie sering membuat kalian tersinggung. Joonie juga minta maaf meninggalkan posisi admin begitu saja di group. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang bisa Joonie lakukan. Mengalahpun Joonie, bagi mereka Joonie tetaplah yang bersalah.**

**Yang kedua, Joonie ingin vakum, meski Joonie sudah melakukannya selama satu bulan terakhir. Joonie ingin menata kembali semua yang sudah berantakan seperti semula. Dan Joonie akan kembali dengan sosok Joonie yang sebelumnya.**

**Ketiga, Mianhae, bukan maksud Joonie untuk pindah menjadi seorang otaku, hanya saja Joonie masih ingin menyembuhkan luka Joonie.**

**Dan keempat, cepat atau lambat Joonie akan kembali,,, tunggu karya dari Joonie dan FF yang lain yang masih belum selesai ne…**

**Terima Kasih…**


End file.
